Stay With Me
by staceygirl aka jackbauer
Summary: Sequel to Return to Me. Edward & Bella have made it through some heart wrenching obstacles, but they are committed to the belief that they are meant to be. Will they be able to stay together when there seem to be so many forces trying to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is the long awaited - ha ha you know I couldn't really wait long - sequel to Return to Me. A few months have passed in between stories. Edward is now living in the new house. **

**Thanks for betaing Twikers.**

**Characters are not mine.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Chapter 1 Avoidant

Bella Cullen… Mrs. Edward Cullen… Mrs. Cullen. Bella doodled lazily on her note pad. She had an important task to accomplish before Edward picked her up after he got off work, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Edward and his lips and his eyes and his hair and his hands. Bella still couldn't believe that someone as perfect as Edward could love someone as flawed as her. They had been together for nine months, three weeks, and four days. Well that didn't count the three weeks they broke up in September after they found out Bella had his dead wife's heart; they each had broken up with the other thinking it was what the other one needed.

Since that time, they both tried their best not to think about it. They had grown closer and even more in love. Somehow finding out that Edward was a bit insecure, maybe even a little insane, made him even more perfect in Bella's eyes. Rosalie was concerned about the fact that he'd been completely obsessive and stalkerish during the time they were apart, but Bella found it completely endearing and romantic. Not only that, but Edward found Bella's own neuroses cute. When she got irritated or mad about stupid things, all he had to do was give her that adorable dazzling smile, and it would pull her out of her pout nine times out ten – well six or seven times out of ten at least.

Bella looked down at her beautiful diamond ring and sighed. She'd never had anything this beautiful before. As she moved it back and forth to reflect in the sunlight streaming in her window, she remembered that she was supposed to be making a list of what she wanted for their wedding. The wedding – ugh. She wanted to marry Edward. There was no doubt about that, but the idea of having a wedding was stressing her out. Thinking about a wedding had made it very clear to her that she and Edward had very different upbringings. His family expected an event. Bella wanted a simple ceremony. Alice had not so subtly been suggesting venues for the wedding and reception along with lots of things that cost lots and lots of money. Bella was terrified to tell her or Edward that she pictured them getting married in front of close friends and family at their park and having the reception at the restaurant.

The tension over the wedding had been growing. Bella had yet to set a date or pick a place. Edward thought she was reluctant or had cold feet. In truth, she was worried that he would go along with whatever she wanted, even if it wasn't what he wanted. He might want the big event Alice had in mind, but he would never admit it to Bella if he knew her desires. Bella feared that one of them was going to be unhappy with the details of the wedding, and she didn't want to do anything to make her Edward unhappy. So she stalled and put things off and avoided. She'd been good at it, but she knew she couldn't keep it up much longer. Edward had specifically asked her to put some of her ideas down on paper by this afternoon.

By four-thirty, Bella had written Bella Cullen so many times, that she figured she pretty much had her new signature solidified. She went downstairs to wait for Edward to swing by and get her.

"Picolla, where are you off to?" granddad asked when he saw her waiting by the back door.

"Edward's picking me up to talk about our wedding."

"Ahh yes, I can't wait to see my little one in a wedding dress. Have you decided on a date yet?"

"Not yet, granddad. I'm sure we'll discuss that more today."

"Don't wait too long. You never know how long you'll have to enjoy life with the one you love. Make the most of the days you have."

"I know granddad," Bella sighed. She was lucky to have found someone that loved her as much as her granddad had loved her granny.

Bella saw Edward pull up, and kissed her granddad goodbye. She ran out to the car, just as Edward got out to open her door. He was dressed in Khakis and a navy turtle neck sweater. He was perfection. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly before getting in the car.

"How was your day?" Bella asked reaching over and trying futilely to tame his wild hair.

"Long. I have to do more and more of the leg work since we got these new big accounts. I just decided today that I'm going to hire a couple of new engineers. It's a hassle finding the right people, but I don't like spending so much of my time away from my fiancé. I've spent years working too many hours to get my business to a point where I could delegate more and work less. I'm not giving that up now."

"Sounds good to me," Bella wound her arm through his.

"Where do you want to go anyway?" Edward asked.

"Can we just hang out at the house? We've barely spent any time there since you moved in last month."

"I guess, but the workers will still be there working on the third story and your office." Edward had convinced Bella that they needed a state of the art home theater in the house he bought for them to share. In turn, he promised her an office/library/writing suite with wall to wall built in shelves and books to fill them all.

"That's fine. We can just hang out in the living room or in the bedroom," Bella winked at him.

"Bella," Edward rolled his eyes. "It's not nice to tease. I'd wait an eternity to be with you, but it makes it harder when you tease."

"I know," Bella sighed. "It's just that Emmett said…"

"Emmett said that we should wait as long as possible so we can grow closer emotionally because once we get physical that will take over the relationship," Edward interrupted. "I know Emmett is definitely the authority on emotional maturity."

"I thought it was good advice," Bella argued. "Anyway, once I give it up, you'll probably tire of me. I've got to have something to keep you interested."

"Nothing could make me lose interest in you. You're everything." By then they were sitting in the driveway of the house. Edward was looking at Bella with such intensity that it made her want to rip her clothes off and jump him right there. Bella swallowed hard and got out of the car feeling slightly dizzy. The truth was she was a little afraid of moving forward in their physical relationship. Edward was experienced, and she wasn't. What if she disappointed him? What if she couldn't measure up to his past experiences?

They went inside, and Edward went upstairs to check on the progress the workmen had made on his baby. Bella went to the kitchen to make them some popcorn and get them some sodas. They met in the living room a few minutes later and settled down on the couch. "So did you get your list made?" Edward asked. Bella purposely took a huge handful of popcorn and stuck it in her mouth so she couldn't talk.

Edward waited patiently until she swallowed. "So did you?" he asked.

"Isn't Star Trek on TV or something?" Bella reached for the remote control. Edward was quicker, grabbed it, and reached to put it on the end table behind him.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't, so I brought my notebook for us to work on it together."

"Great," Bella mumbled.

"I think I know what the problem is," Edward took one of Bella's hands in both of his and made circles on it with his thumbs.

"You do?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"I think you're worried about getting married when there are still so many things you haven't done. I was thinking about making a compromise?"

"What sort of a compromise?"

"How about if we make a list of all things we want to do before we get married and make plans to do them?"

"You mean like sleep around with a lot of people?" Bella was having trouble making sense of what exactly Edward was proposing.

"Is that something you feel like you missed out on?" Edward asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No! I just… what are you talking about?"

"You told me you'd never been camping or to a Broncos game because you were too sick. Geeze Bella – you have a dirty mind."

"Oh, that's what I thought you meant," Bella giggled in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Edward rolled his eyes at her. "If I promise to give you the chance to do the things you want to do before we get married, do you think we could maybe at least set a date? It doesn't have to be soon, I'm just anxious to know when."

"Sure," Bella shrugged.

"Really? Why was that so easy?" Edward thought aloud.

Bella loved that Edward was so impatient to marry her, and his idea was really cute and thoughtful even if it was misguided.

"Okay, so do you want those two things on the list?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, and do you think there is anyway John Elway could come back and play for that one game? I always wanted to see him play."

"As much as I want to fulfill your every fantasy, I think you're living in a dream world, dear."

"I figured that one was a bit much."

"Okay, so we've got camping, Broncos game, and I'm still planning on us chaperoning a prom next month."

"Alice and Rosalie will love the chance to dress me for that," Bella rolled her eyes. Edward looked saddened by her reaction. "But I'm really excited about the idea of having that experience. That is completely sweet and romantic of you to plan that for me."

Edward smiled. "What else should we put on this list?"

"I've never been to a concert."

"Got it. What about getting drunk? Maybe if I get you drunk, you'll finally let me give you another experience you'll never forget."

"You have a one track mind," Bella sighed. "Fine, you can put both of those down."

Edward looked giddy as he added numbers five and six to the list.

"Ooooooh, I always wanted to go toilet papering!"

"You're probably going to get us arrested, sweetie." Edward wrote it down on the list.

"I don't think I ever made prank phone calls either," Bella was trying hard to think of all the fun things normal people with living mothers and working hearts did when they were young.

"I remember you mentioning slumber parties. I know we've had a bunch of them, but somehow I think your idea involved more nail polish and gossip."

"I'm totally inviting Emmett." Alice had single-handedly turned Bella's brother into a girl.

"I know we can do this after we're married, and it's not exactly a rite of passage, but I've always wanted to see Les Mis performed on stage. It's my all time favorite story, but I've somehow missed it every time the show came through Denver."

"It's going on the list." Edward leaned over and kissed her eliciting a sigh. The last time Bella checked, it wasn't on Broadway anymore and was only showing in London. Edward didn't need to know that though.

"I think that's a pretty good list," Bella said leaning against Edward and reading it over again.

"Okay, so do you think that after you've done all these things you'll be ready to marry me?" Edward asked.

"That's really not the reason I've been avoiding setting a date at all, but I do like the idea, so fine."

Edward looked at her sideways with an exasperated expression. He took a deep breath like he was trying not to lose his temper. "For the love, can you please just tell me what it is then?"

Bella bit her lip and tried to think of a diplomatic way to explain her hesitancy. They had both learned the importance of being open about their feelings with each other, and she knew they could talk about this reasonably. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Edward said flatly.

"You're rich."

"You don't want to marry me, because I have money? I think it's a little late to be bringing this up. At least I can assure my mom you're not a gold digger," Edward mumbled in frustration.

"No, I want to marry you," Bella assured him.

"So you want me to be poor first? I guess that's entirely feasible with the way the market is right now…"

"No, no I'm mostly glad you have money. I'm just… I'm worried that you are going to want a rich people wedding, and, well, that's not what I want at all. I want something simple. I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed in what I want."

Edward stared at Bella with a blank expression on his face for what felt like several minutes. "What in the world is a rich people wedding?"

"You know, one at a fancy hotel with lots of people and lots of decorations and a band and caterers and where they serve an amuse-bouche and where everyone dances."

"What's an amuse-bouche?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I think it's some sort of fancy little appetizer for rich people. They make them on Top Chef."

"Bella, I know Alice is going to be horrified, but I was kind of hoping we could have an outdoor wedding at the park – something intimate."

Now it was Bella's turn to stare at him with a blank expression.

"What?" Edward asked defensively. "I'll do whatever you want. That's just what I've been picturing in my mind."

"I guess, if that's what you really want….." Bella shrugged.

"It's your day Bella. I want to do what you want. That was just an idea."

"It's perfect!" Bella lunged at him, hugged him, and planted kisses all over his face. "I was so worried you would want to have a huge event meant to impress tons of fancy rich people. That's why I've been avoiding planning it. I didn't want to disappoint you by wanting something different."

"Silly Bella, I already had one of those fancy rich people weddings. It was so tiring, that I barely even got a chance to enjoy it. That's not us. We need a day that showcases our love and not our bank account."

"You're amazing!" Bella gushed.

"You're exquisite."

"Okay, let's set a date." Bella ran and grabbed the calendar off the refrigerator. "It will have to be when it is warm enough outside, so that means between June and September. I really don't want to wait fifteen months, so that means we only have three to six months left to plan. I'm going to start teaching full-time in late August, and we want time for a honeymoon first. Alice is going to kill us. We agree on simple though, so it won't be that hard to plan something simple will it? Oooh I can't wait to register. I've always wanted to register."

"Whoa, and here I thought you weren't excited to get married!" Edward laughed.

"Oh, I'm so excited," Bella bounced. "How about late June?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

**A/N: ****I thought we should ease ourselves slowly into the drama. I've been trying to think of a funny if yo don't review threat - but all my ideas are dumb - Alice going postal - a workman falling through the ceiling and killing Edward, Bella choking on popcorn. I've got nothing. Can you please just review anyway, because it makes me happy :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Defragmented

A/N: Sorry the updates are coming slower for now. Hopefully this little chapter will tide you over for a bit.

Twike is a super awesome rad beta.

Characters and stuff are not mine.

Chapter 2 Defragmented

Bella was a tricky little thing. Edward sat at his computer late that night reflecting on the day's events. He just agreed to take her toilet papering, make prank phone calls, and now after a quick Google search, apparently fly her to London, all trying to get her to set a date for the wedding. She went along with all of it, before informing him that she was really just worried about having a "rich people wedding."

Edward shook his head and smiled. She was ridiculous, and he loved her for it. In truth, Edward didn't think he could handle planning a huge wedding. He had been overwhelmed with trying to balance his business, working with Charlie and his contact at the FBI on the mystery surrounding Bella's mom, home renovations, and spending every minute he could with Bella.

He'd spent a considerable amount of time dissecting the disk Charlie gave him, and he was surprised to discover that there was more to it than he originally realized. The disk wasn't damaged at all. It was actually disguised with what had been cutting edge technology in the mid-nineties to further hide its contents. Wherever this disk came from, the person who created it knew what they were doing. The technology was dated over a decade later, which was why Edward failed to recognize it at first. He spent weeks trying to imagine what type of people would have had access to something like this back then – government, large corporations, someone with money to spare.

Tyler, Charlie's friend at the Bureau had spent some time analyzing the names and account numbers Edward pulled from the disk. He found that the account numbers were tied to some off shore accounts holding several million dollars. He traced the names on the disk to an international company called Volterra Corp. They had subsidiaries all over the world, but their main base of operations was in Italy. None of them could figure out Renee's connection to this corporation, but it seemed to be the key to figuring out this mystery. Edward hoped they could find something the FBI could actually investigate hoping that legal measures would be the way to ensure his family's safety.

Edward knew he was on a slippery slope. The longer he kept this information from Bella, the more hell there would be to pay when he finally told her the truth. He'd been encouraging Charlie to let Bella know what was going on. Charlie was afraid he would lose Bella again if she found out what Charlie knew about her mother. The father and daughter were slowly building a relationship over emails and phone calls. Bella had invited Charlie to visit over Easter weekend, and Edward prayed that weekend would mark the end of all the secrets. Learning the truth about her mother wouldn't be easy, but Bella would want to know.

Edward was starting to nod at his keyboard and decided it was time to go to sleep. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after one a.m. He reached for the light on his desk and was startled by his phone vibrating. It was Bella. She usually went to bed early. Edward's first thought was that she was hurt or something happened to granddad.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" she yawned into the phone.

"Why are you calling me so late? I was worried something was wrong." Edward relaxed his tense muscles.

"Something is definitely wrong. We can't get married in the park now thanks to you."

"Bella, I'm too tired for witty banter. Just tell me what's going on."

"Fine," she sighed. "Finishing that list before we got married was your idea, and we can't possibly do it before the end of June."

"Oh, so you do have a conscience. As soon as I checked online, I was positive you already knew Les Mis was only playing in London."

"Man, you're some sort of mind reader."

"I just know you too well."

"Really? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You're sitting on your hands aren't you?"

"Crap!" Edward and Bella both laughed.

"So I'm sure we can take a quick jaunt to the motherland. What else is standing in our way?"

"Football season doesn't start till late August. There aren't any Broncos' games," Bella said with disappointment in her voice.

"Hmmm, that's a good point." Edward strummed his fingers on the desk trying to think of a solution.

"Yep, so we can't get married."

"Very funny. How about if we get season tickets for next year instead?" Edward suggested.

"How about if you do a corporate sponsorship, and we get one of those club house things?"

"Geeze, you don't want a rich people wedding, but you want to live like a billionaire," Edward scoffed.

"I'm kidding. I guess we can just go see the Rockies play or something."

"I never would have taken you for a baseball fan."

"I'm not, but I like the atmosphere at baseball games. I could never watch it on TV, but it's so much more dramatic live."

"Okay, we'll do that then and take the whole family. It will be a blast."

Bella yawned again loudly, "I think I'm ready for bed now."

Edward suddenly didn't feel like getting off the phone. He missed her too much when she wasn't with him.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Alice and I broke into a house with some neighborhood kids?" It was the first thing Edward thought of in an attempt to keep her talking.

"Nope."

"Well, it was for sale and empty, and we somehow got a window open and made Alice crawl in. We turned it into our own little club house. A bunch of us guys tried to spend the night there one night, but Alice ratted us out, because we wouldn't let her come."

"Mmmm, that's funny. I can't imagine you ever breaking any rules." Bella sounded tired and bored.

"You obviously don't know me," Edward tried to make his voice mysterious and sexy.

"Okay goodnight…." Bella said, and Edward could tell she was rolling her eyes. He decided to keep trying.

"Did I ever tell you I took Drama in high school?"

"No!" Bella said in a high pitched voice like she was trying not to laugh. Victory! Edward knew he could do it.

"It was either that or home ec. for an elective. I thought you had to sew and stuff in that class, but as I was walking out of class memorizing monologues while the other guys walked out of home ec. eating cookies. I was gypped."

"That's hilarious," Bella laughed. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Bella…." Edward tried to think of something else to keep her on the phone.

"What?" she sighed.

"Um… what are you wearing?"

"Goodnight!"

"I love you, good night," Edward laughed.

"Love you."

Edward looked at the picture of Bella and him on his desk and smiled. He spent several minutes trying to come up with a way they could possibly get the Broncos to play before June. No brilliant ideas came to mind, so he switched his light off and headed to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your resume is impressive Ms. Baccino," Edward looked up from his desk at the attractive woman sitting on the other side. He noticed her heels and could just imagine Bella breaking her neck if she ever tried to wear something like that.

"Please, call me Victoria, or my friends call me Tori."

"Can you please explain to me why you want to work for this company?"

"Honestly, I want to work here because of you. I know you've slowed down over the past few years, but the advancements you made in this field are unprecedented. The opportunity to work under a true genius would be once in a life-time. "

"You're giving me too much credit," Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Nonsense. You're just being modest. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you stop? I mean your little operation you've got going here is great and all, and I'm sure the contracts you get are financially sustaining, but with the things you were doing, you could have done anything. You could have easily secured government contracts, created military grade technology, or worked for the most powerful people in the world. Database and account security seems so beneath you."

Edward grew increasingly uncomfortable with her questions. "I went another direction for personal reasons. I don't want to be tied to contracts that consume me and require me to work 24-7. I would rather be a successful business man than a technical genius. I want a life outside of my work."

"That's a shame," Tori sighed. "I'd be thrilled to have the opportunity to glean anything I can from you. It's an honor to actually meet the man I've only read about. You're a true legend." She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward giving Edward a view of her cleavage. "I'd do anything just to be around you," she lowered her voice.

"Um, well, I think that will be all for today," Edward looked away quickly. "I'm late to meet up with my fiancé, but thank you for coming in. I have a few more engineers I want to interview before making a decision, but you definitely seem to be the most qualified. If we decide to bring you on, I'll have Angel call you to discuss compensation and benefits." Edward stood and opened his office door. Tori sauntered toward him, and Edward was worried she might do something inappropriate. She reached out her hand, and he reluctantly shook it.

"I hope to hear from you soon." She smiled innocently, making Edward think maybe he'd just imagined a double meaning in her words. Edward told her goodbye and shut his office door. He sat back in his chair and loosened his tie trying to get some air. Edward felt the need to get to Bella as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shhhh," Bella wacked Edward in the stomach as they peered around the corner into the dining room. Emmett was standing behind the bar.

Bella was a woman on a mission, but Edward couldn't stop laughing. Bella's irritation with him was growing by the second. Bella took Edward's phone which he'd programmed to show a different number on the caller ID, and dialed the number to the restaurant.

"Amelia's," Emmett answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Carly from Kiss FM. Do you know the Kiss Phrase that Pays?" Bella used her best DJ voice and hit Edward again who was about ruin everything.

"KISS FM PLAYS TODAY'S BEST MUSIC NOW GIVE ME MY MONEY!!!" Emmett bellowed.

"You just won ten thousand dollars!" Edward fell to his knees laughing when Bella said it.

"No way! Thank you! Thank you! My wife is having a baby! This is going to help so much. Now I can take her on that cruise I've been promising her. Thank you! This is so great! Thank you!" Emmett jumped up and down and then did the churn the butter dance.

"Congratulations! Our business office will call you later." Bella hung up the phone. They watched as Emmett announced that everyone's meals were on the house and ran around hugging everyone in sight. Luckily it was still early, so they didn't have many customers.

Bella stuffed the phone in Edward's pocket and drug him around the corner with her.

"I just won ten thousand dollars!" Emmett yelled, picked up Bella, and swung her around. "God must have known how much we needed a vacation!"

"You knew the Kiss Phrase that Pays?" Bella asked him using her DJ voice again. Edward instinctively took a few steps back sensing danger. Emmett froze. He stared at Bella for a few seconds while she laughed at him, and the joy drained from his face. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Emmett's fists clenched, a vain stuck out of his neck, and his face reddened.

"Edward," Bella said while slowly inching away, "RUN!" Bella turned and sprinted toward the stairs to the apartment. Edward didn't know what to do, so he just kept slowly inching backwards toward the door. He was too afraid to turn his back to Emmett.

"You're dead Cullen," Emmett snarled.

"It was all her!" Edward cried and finally made a run for it. He met Bella at the top of the stairs, and Emmett yelled after them, "I'll get you guys back!"

Edward and Bella looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edward asked.

"You're going to have to send them on a cruise?"

"Exactly, but I think it was worth it to see Emmett dancing around and squealing."

"I hope we still think it was worth it after he gets his revenge," Bella shuddered. "I told you we should've done it to Jasper."

"No way, I'd rather deal with Emmett's anger than watch Jasper go all emo and cry like a baby."

"Jasper's not emo. He's sensitive."

"Do you know any other man who loves _Anne of Green Gables_ and cries when he watches Kodak commercials?"

"Stop making fun of Jasper. It's cute that he likes those things."

"Here we go again with you talking about how wonderful Jasper is," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I think you're cute too."

"Don't you mean irresistible?" Edward asked.

"Yes, especially when you use computer talk with me," Bella winked.

"Bella, I'd like to defragment your hard drive."

Bella started fanning herself with one hand, and pulled Edward to the couch with her other.

"My nine cell 85WHr Li-Ion battery can last all night."

Bella initiated the make-out session, while Edward spurred her forward with talk of Intel Xeon Processors and his RAM speed. At this rate they'd be able to check another thing off her list in no time.

A/N: OK seriously I'm in a hurry so I don't have time to give look back at the reviews and give whoever came up with genius idea credit – but they are genius. If you don't review Edward will hack into your computer and delete all your favorite stories. That would be tragic for all of us.

What's up with Tori – is she just ho or does she have ulterior motives? We'll keep working on that bucket list (thanks twilightfan104).


	3. Chapter 3 Intimidation

**A/N: So, it's looking like I'm doing weekly updates. The story may seem a bit immature since they are doing prank phone calls other silly things, but that's because part of B's personality is that she is immature in areas – for a reason. I think she's already grown up a bit, though Edward will be testing her new found patience. **

**Thanks Twike the super runner best beta. **

**Characters are not mine. My dog can jump a six foot fence. **

Chapter 3 Intimidation

Bella was by nature a people pleaser. It wasn't so much that she needed to please everyone, it's just that she liked everyone to be pleased. That was why she struggled so much to tell Edward what she'd really wanted for their wedding and even before that to tell him how much she adored him and wanted to be with him. She just wanted more than anything, whatever would make him happy. Seeing the people she loved happy was what made her happy.

Alice and Bella had evolved into the best of friends. Bella had grown to love Alice more than almost anyone. She had a way of making Bella feel mellow and relaxed. No, it was not because Alice was soothing. When Bella compared herself to Alice though, she just felt like her own spastic and out there tendencies paled in comparison. That fact, along with Alice's occasional ditzy outbursts followed by founts of wisdom, endeared her to Bella. Alice was also the ultimate optimist and had helped Bella to put things into perspective on many occasions. Bella's fist impression was that Alice was wild and flighty, but that wasn't the case at all. Her enthusiasm just cloaked the wisdom and insightful creature underneath.

Now as Bella sat across from her best friend, she felt awful. Bella was chewing on her bottom lip so hard it was probably bleeding, and she clung to Edward's hand for dear life. It felt like an intervention. It felt like breaking up with someone. It felt like a betrayal.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Alice asked finally taking a breath from describing the new clothes she'd found for Jasper that afternoon.

"Nothing," Bella blurted out quickly. Edward squeezed her hand and shot her a sideways glance.

"Bella, you invited us to dinner because you said you needed to tell me something," Alice said.

"Oh, right…that. It's nothing really. I mean, I'm sorry Alice. Please promise you won't get mad," Bella pleaded.

"Why would I get mad?" Alice crossed her arms across her chest, and Jasper reached an arm across her shoulders trying to send a wave of calm over her.

"It's about the wedding," Edward interjected. Bella gave him a look that made it clear he was not to speak any further.

"You eloped, didn't you! I knew this would happen. Edward's been so _oooh Bella_ lately but I figured you secretly wanted to wait for marriage and I knew Edward couldn't wait much longer. I mean he looks at you like he wants to eat you half the time, but how could you do this to me? After all we've been through, not to even let me be there when you got married. I can't believe you didn't even tell me first! Edward, you're my brother, and Bella, you're my best friend. I can never forgive you for this… never."

"Are you finished?" Edward chuckled.

"I hate you," Alice spat at him.

Bella's mouth hung open in shock.

"She doesn't mean it, love. She just likes to be dramatic." Edward reached his hand over and pushed on Bella's chin to close her mouth.

"Alice, we didn't get married," Bella reached out a hand toward her friend. "I could never get married without you. I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor."

Alice's face changed in an instant from disgust to elation. "Oh Bella, I knew you loved me too much to do that. Of course I'll be your maid of honor. I love you so much! You're my sister!"

Bella sighed in a mixture of relief and frustration. "Alice, that's not what we wanted to tell you though. There's more."

"Oh no, what?" Alice cried.

"Ali, Bella and I…"

"Edward, please just shut up. I want to tell her," Bella snapped. Edward shut up.

"Alice, I know you want to help plan the wedding, and I do want your help. It's just that the wedding Edward and I want is not the wedding you are envisioning for us. We want something simple and small, in the park, with just family, and then a quick reception at the restaurant. Remember that time you told me that my relationship with Edward was so organic, and I told you I had no idea what that meant? Well, I think I get it now, and that's exactly the reason why we need a small organic wedding."

Alice's face fell slightly, but she didn't start screaming again. Instead she looked down at the table and started taking deep breaths. The three of them stared at her nervously wondering if she was about erupt.

After what seemed like forever, Alice took a final deep breath and spoke, "It's your wedding. You should do what you want. Just…please… please tell me you're going to wear a wedding dress?"

"Oh yes, Alice. I want to find something perfect, and I know you can help me find it. I'm also going to need help finding bridesmaid dresses for you and Rosalie and a dress for Emily, and well… you know I'm hopeless. I can't do any of this without you."

Alice beamed, and Edward and Jasper both looked at Bella with pride and awe. Only Bella could handle Alice with such skill. It was an art that not even Jasper had perfected after several years of marriage.

"I think something intimate in the park will be beautiful," Alice smiled. "Of course we'll need flowers, lots of flowers, oh and a small orchestra."

"Thank you Alice. I know this will be perfect with your help," Bella stood up to hug her.

Jasper leaned over to Edward and whispered, "She's a keeper."

"Don't I know it," he answered smugly.

Alice spent the next hour brainstorming ideas for the organic wedding. Bella didn't argue with most of the ideas. She just sat there laughing to herself at the fact that she still had absolutely no idea what an organic relationship or wedding were. She was pretty sure it had something to do with Whole Foods, but what, she had no idea. Edward sat there just watching the exchange between his future wife and sister looking confused. Bella squeezed his hand to reassure him and rested her head on his shoulder. Alice's enthusiasm exhausted her.

On the way home that night, Edward wanted to clear some things up. "Bella, I don't want you to have a wedding that is any more or less than what you want just to appease Alice."

"What do you mean appease Alice?"

"She's already turning our simple park ceremony into an outdoor wedding extravaganza. You saw the lists she was making."

"Oh Edward, that was just brainstorming. For now, the important thing is that she pretty much believes a wedding in the park was her idea. We'll wait a couple of days, and then I'll convince her that the rest of the details I want are actually her idea as well. It's all about letting her feel some ownership over the process. That's what's important to her – she needs to feel like she's doing this for us. Besides, she does have impeccable taste, and I do want her input without letting her go overboard."

"You are either extremely sensitive to others' feelings and determined to make people feel needed and special, or a master manipulator. I wonder how many times you've convinced me that doing exactly what you want was my original idea."

"That is something you will never know my dear. Oh, by the way, I need you, and you're special."

Edward pulled Bella towards him and kissed her head. Bella smiled. Everyone seemed happy, so she was happy.

The next morning, Bella sat at her computer working furiously to get everything she needed done before the lunch rush so she could spend time with Edward later. After everything they'd been through, she'd vowed not to keep anything else hidden from him even if it was for his own good. If only she'd told him about her heart transplant from the beginning, the worst month of her life could have probably been reduced to a few difficult and confusing hours. This was the one time she was making an exception.

Bella was still volunteering for NODA, corresponding with transplant recipients, and moderating an online support group. It wasn't something she felt completely passionate about anymore though. Finding out she had her future husband's dead wife's heart was still a concept she had trouble wrapping her mind around. On the one hand it was a beautiful and romantic story, and Edward and Sarah had literally saved her life making it possible for her to experience the love and passion she had with Edward. On the other hand, it was a little awkward. They were past thinking of it as some strange supernatural occurrence that would allow Edward to be with Sarah forever, but Bella still felt torn between overwhelming gratefulness and occasionally wishing that she was Edward's first true love and that they didn't have to be reminded of the other one every time her heart beat.

Bella finished up her NODA work and got on to what she was still passionate about – writing. This was the secret she was keeping from Edward. She wanted it to be a surprise. She had fantasized many times about presenting him with the first copy of her book. He would be elated and proud of her, and he'd probably spin her around. Then they would kiss passionately, and he would go around introducing everyone they saw to his fiancé, the author. The contract from the publisher had come about a month ago, and even though it wasn't much, Bella couldn't believe she was going to get actual money for writing about Aro's slobber and drawing pictures of a chipmunk. She made the final edits the publisher recommended and sent the file back. Soon the book would be going to press, and she could give Edward his surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was taking the order of some of granddad's old buddies when she heard the door of the restaurant jingle. She looked up and was greeted by Edward's crooked grin. Guh! No, double guh… that man was hot. Bella still wondered how she'd managed to win the hot man lottery. It must have been her reward for putting up with Emmett.

She smiled and winked at him. He was followed by Angela, who greeted Bella with a wave, and then a tall gorgeous leggy redhead. The three of them sat down at a table, and Bella made their way over to them.

"The usual Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, right here please," Edward pointed to his lips and Bella leaned over to kiss him.

"Good grief you guys. We're about to eat, and you're making me sick," Angela teased.

"Tori, this is my fiancé, Bella. Bella, this is Tori our newest engineer. She's going to be working on our west coast projects and on development."

"You're engaged to the waitress?" Tori laughed loudly. Bella felt like she was being made fun of.

"Yeah, he can't resist my spaghetti." Bella winked at Edward ignoring fire crotch.

Angela and Bella exchanged pleasantries and Bella took their orders. She couldn't help feeling like she'd been dismissed by Tori, and she immediately didn't like her. Bella watched them from across the room as they talked. Every time Edward talked, Tori looked completely captivated. She laughed a little too loud at Edward. Edward was so oblivious sometimes that Bella worried he'd inadvertently encourage Tori's flirting. It happened constantly when they were out together. Edward got checked out by other women and flirted with by wait staff. Most of the time he acted like he was so focused on Bella that he didn't even notice. She loved him for it. Still, Bella didn't like the idea of him working with a beautiful woman who wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she found Edward desirable.

"Mine," Bella growled from behind the bar. She felt the need to make it clear who her man belonged to. She went back to the table and scooted into the booth next to Edward. She rested her hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. Edward glanced at her longingly and wrapped an arm around her waist. Take that, hooker. Bella smiled at Tori sweetly.

Angela asked Tori something about her work on network protocol development, but Tori looked at Edward to answer the question. Bella turned and breathed in Edward's ear, "I love that color on you, and you look particularly sexy in that shirt."

Edward had been taking a sip of his drink, and started to choke on it. Bella rubbed his back until he could breathe again. Bella smiled when she noticed him blushing.

"So, Bella," Tori intruded, "how exactly did a waitress end up engaged to one of the most brilliant men in America?"

Bella's hand was still resting on Edward's leg, and she instinctively squeezed again so hard that she felt Edward flinch in pain. Oh. No. She. Didn't. Nobody puts Bella in a corner. Nobody.

"I guess it was the fact that I can satisfy him physically like no other. Why else would one of the most brilliant men in America bother even talk to a lowly waitress like me? I'll see you tonight baby." Bella reached up and turned Edward's face to hers and kissed him long and hard. Angela cleared her throat, and Tori eyed Bella with a smirk on her face.

Without another word, Bella released Edward, got up, and went back to the kitchen. She informed Emmett that she would not be going back out there until Edward and his guests left, and that he would have to cover her tables. Bella was furious and felt more inferior to Edward than ever before.

A minute later, Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Not that I minded really, but would you please explain to me what that was all about?" he asked.

Bella shot daggers at him with her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "She was totally making fun of me and insinuating that I am beneath you."

"Surely she didn't mean it like that. I'll admit it came out a bit harsh, but she was probably just making conversation."

"She's pretty, and she's flirting with you."

"She's an ugly troll, and I wouldn't know. There's only one woman I noticed flirting with me, and I liked it till she squeezed the crap out of my leg."

"Sorry 'bout that," Bella giggled. Edward always knew just what she needed to hear.

"You are beautiful, and smart, and witty, and wise, and beautiful, and no other woman can even hold a candle to you." Edward inched his face closer to her with every word.

"But I'm just a waitress," Bella pouted.

"That's just your cover story. We both know you're really Wonder Woman, and spend your off hours saving the world. Tori's just a systems engineer trying to suck up to her new boss. She's nothing, and you're everything."

"That's true," Bella sighed.

"Now… about you satisfying me physically like no other… I'd like to know more about that," he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I have to get back to work," Bella giggled. "Besides, we have to save our energy for tonight's mission."

"I told Alice and Jasper to meet us at my house at nine. Alice went out to buy us all black jogging suits."

"Oh Alice," Bella shook her head and laughed. "This is going to be so much fun! Emmett's going to kill us," Bella clapped.

"If we get caught, we blame it all on Jasper."

"Right, because he's the most obvious schemer of the group."

Edward went back out to finish lunch and then returned to the office. Bella still refused to leave the kitchen until Tori left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after a trip to Wal-Mart, Edward parked down the street from Emmett and Rosalie's house and cut his headlights. Bella and Alice spent at least 20 minutes arguing about what kind of toilet paper they should buy. Bella said they should get the cheap stuff, while Alice insisted that 2-ply would hold up better in the trees. Alice got her way, and the trunk was filled with almost 100 double rolls of Charmin.

"Edward and Bella, when we get out there you flank left, and Alice, you get started on the trees closest to the house. Above all do not make noise. Silence is the key to a successful mission," Jasper ordered the troops. He had always wanted to be in the military, and was obsessed with the Civil War.

They got out of the car silently and each grabbed as much toilet paper as their arms could carry. They moved in formation to the yard where they broke ranks and started the assault. Everything started out with perfect precision. There was no noise except the constant thump of the rolls hitting the ground after being thrown through the trees. Thump…thump… thump…. Bella thought it was almost musical. She looked up in awe as the old trees in the yard danced with hundreds of white streamers.

Then, they heard a car start down the street. "Run!" Alice screeched and they all sprinted back toward the Volvo. Once they were safely inside, they sat panting and watching Emmett's house for signs of life.

"Alice, it was just a car starting. Why did you freak us all out like that?" Jasper said.

"I don't know. What if they called the cops or something?"

"Is this illegal?" Edward asked, which led to Jasper and Edward debating whether or not toilet papering your brother could really be considered vandalism or if the police would even care.

"So does that mean we're done? It looks friggin awesome!" Bella interrupted.

"No way. We still have tons more toilet paper." Alice answered.

"Maybe we shouldn't push our luck." Edward said.

"Pansy," Jasper muttered.

"Yeah, pansy," Bella laughed. "Jasper's not afraid of getting caught. Are you Jasper?"

Without a word, Edward grabbed a roll and got out of the car. Before they could catch up with him, he'd climbed up the privacy fence on the side of the house and was standing on the roof. "Toss this back to me," he directed Bella and threw the roll even higher up into the tree.

Bella liked how Edward was showing off and trying to prove he wasn't a pansy by climbing up onto the roof. They continued to cover every inch of Emmett's yard with toilet paper, but everyone started to get a little too comfortable with the process. Alice was laughing and Jasper was barking orders louder than a whisper. Bella sensed danger and thought about making another dash for the car.

Without warning, they were all startled by some sort of primal roar coming from the side of the house followed by a spray of water soaking Alice, Jasper, and Bella before they could run for their lives. They were all entranced by the vision of Emmett standing barefoot in his boxers holding the water hose and screaming, "HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY CASTLE! DIE INFIDELS!"

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Bella watched as Alice ran and jumped onto Emmett's back, and Jasper tried to pry the hose from his hands. Bella made a run for the porch where she finally noticed Rosalie standing, holding her pregnant belly, and scowling at the shape of her yard and mumbling something about acting like a bunch of twelve-year-olds, while Emory and Emily laughed and pointed at their dad. In the end, Rosalie turned off the water. Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett stood shivering cold and wet, and Edward sat on the roof laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

Bella looked at Alice and nodded. Alice understood the gesture with perfect clarity. Without anyone noticing, Alice turned the hose back on and positioned herself for the attack.

"Hey, Edward!" Bella called out to her hysterical fiancé.

"Wha.. what?" he yelled down between his laughter.

Alice answered her brother with a shot of water straight at his face. Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh.

A little while later, Bella was snuggled up against Edward on Emmett's couch. They were dry and both looked ridiculous wearing her brother's clothes. Alice and Jasper looked just as silly wearing Rosalie's bath robes and sitting on the love seat. Rosalie sat in an arm chair and Emmett sat between her legs on the floor. They were all sipping hot chocolate and laughing after the third time they caught Emory and Emily trying to sneak out of bed and spy on the fun. Bella looked around content. She was getting used to being happy, and tried to ignore the old feeling that always seemed to taunt her. It was the feeling that happiness was fleeting and not meant for her. She held Edward tighter, and told herself that it was time to let that pessimistic sentiment go once and for all.

**A/N: Regardless of Tori's other possible involvement – I think that this scenario is not all that uncommon in the workplace. Review or Tori will cast a love spell on Edward and only the little fairy Alice will be able to reverse it by making him sleep for 100 years in a castle. That was lame. Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4 Debits and Credits

A/N: This is the longest I've ever gone between chapters… SORRY! The good news is that it wasn't five months like some other authors (I think I deserve reviews just for that). The other good news is that a lot of the "extra" work I was doing is done for a while, so I have my evenings free again. Things will move quicker now.

Thanks again to all my fan fic friends. Twike the wonderful Beta who is way too busy to be a Beta but does it anyway. Thanks Volexisayang (is that your screen name? I'm too busy to go look and see how to spell it again) for reading my story from the other side of the world.

The characters are not mine.

Chapter 4

Edward wasn't surprised when Jasper invited him to lunch. They'd met at least once a week for lunch for years, but Edward was surprised when Jasper said he didn't want to go to Bella's restaurant. When Jasper said something about it just being the guys today, Edward grew suspicious. He'd been watching over his shoulder ever since Bella decided to make Emmett the target of her pranks. Edward was sure there would be laxatives in his food when he ate or that Emmett would jump out at any minute to exact his revenge.

Carefully watching for signs of Emmett, Edward walked inside the diner and found Jasper.

"Hey man, what's up?" Edward said when he noticed the worried look on Jasper's face. This had all the makings of some sort of a trap.

"This was not my idea," Jasper said and rubbed forehead and looked wary.

"What's not your idea?" Edward swallowed hard and looked around again.

"Alice made me come talk to you about Tori. I know it's probably nothing, but Alice is worried, and she told me to talk some sense into you. She says you need to see Bella's side of things."

"Whoa! Hold on a second. You mean Tori from my office? What does she have to do with Alice and Bella?" Edward was flabbergasted. He had absolutely no idea what his brother-in-law was talking about.

"Bella called Alice upset last night. She's upset about this woman who is putting the moves on you."

"Are you kidding? Emmett's here isn't he?" Edward scanned the restaurant again for Emmett.

"Edward, this is serious. I've counseled plenty of couples who have serious problems after someone acted inappropriately in the workplace." They were interrupted by the waitress who took their orders. Edward took the opportunity to calm down, and try to speak rationally.

"I'm being honest when I say that I don't know what you're talking about. Bella met Tori yesterday, and Tori was a little demeaning to her, but I don't know if it was anything intentional. She definitely didn't put the moves on me."

"Okay, okay, let's back up a little bit. Has Tori done anything to give you the impression she was coming on to you?"

Edward shifted in his seat and rubbed his temples in discomfort as he considered the question. This was starting to feel like an interrogation. He thought back to her interview and how awkward he felt about Tori gushing about how much she wanted to be around him. He also remembered that she had perhaps been a little provocative.

"I'm really not sure," Edward finally answered. "She has been making a big deal about getting to work with me, but I thought she was just trying to flatter me and jockey to move up quickly in the company."

"Well, Bella told Alice, who told me, that Tori was flirting with you and making fun of Bella for being just a waitress."

"That's absurd. I already told Bella it was nothing. It's not like any other woman could hold a candle to Bella anyway. I can't believe she said that to Alice." Edward tried to dispel the irritation that had crept into his mood but found it difficult.

"Hey, I wasn't there. I also don't believe that you would intentionally let anything happen to risk yours and Bella's relationship. You just need to be careful. Women can be sneaky and manipulative. I think maybe Bella would be able to tell better than you if Tori was acting like more than your employee. Women understand other women better than we do."

"That's the truth," Edward huffed. Did Bella not trust him? "I just don't know why she would talk to Alice about it and not me. Well, I guess she did tell me about it, but I was more focused on how adorable her lips looked when she was pouting."

Jasper shrugged and veered the conversation off of the awkward topic. "It's embarrassing the way you look at that girl. I hope you hurry up and seal the deal before you combust."

"I'm going to kill Emmett," Edward growled.

Japer chuckled like he knew exactly what Edward was talking about. "Bella isn't really that naïve. Sure, Emmett's advice to her was valid to a point, but don't you think you've moved past needing to worry about getting to know each other? You're already engaged."

"Well, I certainly think so, but Bella still says she wants a little more time."

"If you ask me, she's probably just insecure."

"What do you mean?" Edward knew Bella had her issues, but he couldn't imagine why she would doubt the fact that he found her to be the most alluring creature on the planet.

"Think about it. You were married before, but this is Bella's first relationship. Women always compare themselves to other women. She's probably worried she won't measure up to Sarah or that she'll embarrass herself with her lack of experience. Not to mention you guys have some baggage when it comes to your previous marriage complicating things between the two of you."

"How do you know so much about women?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"You, my friend, are oblivious, and I'm a therapist. It's my job."

"No, I think you're just metrosexual. Alice always did like her men a little gay."

"Look who's talking Mr. I arrange my closet by colors and came up with the idea of going to the spa for Al's birthday." Jasper crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Edward accusingly.

"Shut up, or I'll tell Emmett you cried when you saw _Marley and Me_."

"Come on man, I had a yellow lab as a kid. Don't tell me you weren't thinking about how painful it would be to live without Aro."

They both sat quietly contemplating the mysteries of the bond between a man and his dog.

"You ready?" Jasper finally broke the silence.

"Sure." Edward threw some money on the table to cover their lunch and headed back to the office.

He felt the strain of the past few weeks as he drove. Things were wonderful and terrible all at the same time. Bella and the time they spent together were perfection, but that time had been more limited lately by Edward's other projects at home and work. He and Charlie had still come up with very little on what Renee had been up to. Just yesterday, the security program on Charlie's computer alerted Edward to the fact that someone was trying to infiltrate Charlie's hard drive. Edward feared the family was still in danger. With everything else going on, the last thing he needed was another complication. Tori was annoying, but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt too.

As soon as he got back, Edward sat down at his desk, picked up the phone, and called Bella.

"Hello, handsome," she answered

"Hello, beautiful. I just felt like telling you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"What do you want?" Bella giggled.

"Well besides the obvious, I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life trying to show you. I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry if I haven't been very attentive to your feelings lately."

"That's okay. You haven't done anything wrong really." Edward detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You know I've just been stressed with work and the renovations. You're the one thing in my life that makes it all worthwhile."

"Um, thank you. That was very sweet and random."

Their love fest was interrupted by a knock at Edward's office door. "Come in," Edward called out. Tori walked in, shut the door behind her, and perched herself on the corner of Edward's desk.

"Um…I've got to go dear. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you tonight, and maybe you can show me how much I mean to you then."

"Deal. See you tonight." Edward scooted his chair back trying to put a safe distance between him and Tori.

"What can I help you with Miss Bacino?"

"Was that the waitress?" she smirked.

"That was my fiancée, yes."

"Let me guess, you were childhood sweethearts? You've been together forever, and you can't imagine life with anyone else." She leaned in.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I just can't imagine someone of your physical and professional stature would be attracted to someone so plain." She ran her eyes up and down Edward's body as she said it.

It was as if a light bulb went off in Edward's head. Tori was making advances at him. Edward remembered back to how much it annoyed him when women would let him know they were available after Sarah died. He'd felt like it was disrespectful to Sarah at the time, but at least then he was technically single. Tori knew he was engaged, but that didn't seem to deter her at all. Edward knew he needed to set some boundaries quick.

"Miss Bacino, would you mind moving to a chair please?"

Tori uncrossed her legs and winked at him before scooting off of this desk and sauntering over to one of the office chairs.

"As you know, I'm engaged to Bella. We were not childhood sweethearts, but my personal life is just that – personal. I am not sure if your behavior is intentional or not, but I am uncomfortable with the level of comfort you seem to want to enjoy with me. I would appreciate it if you would remember that I am your employer, and I expect our relationship to remain solely professional at all times."

The look on Tori's face changed from seductive to angry to sad all in a manner of seconds. Before she had a chance to respond in words, tears started spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I must have given you the wrong impression. I – I just don't know anyone here, and I was hoping we could be friends. It's been harder than I thought moving to a new state, and I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I'm just so alone," she sobbed.

This was the last thing Edward expected to happen. He had absolutely no idea how to respond do this. He stood up, grabbed a box of Kleenex, and walked over to Tori. He handed her a tissue and patted her on the back a couple of times. It always stressed him out to see a woman cry. "It's ok. I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding. It takes time to meet people and make friends. You can't expect it to happen overnight."

"I just sit at home every night," she bellowed. "I have no social life, no one to talk to. I'm miserable."

Edward squirmed trying to figure out how to end this nightmare as quickly as possible. "You know, I think you might really get along with Bella and my sister. Why don't you join us this Saturday? We're going up to Denver for the Rockies game. It will be fun."

"Really?" Tori looked up and stopped crying instantly. "Thank you so much!" She stood up and hugged Edward. He didn't hug her back, but carefully pushed her away from him.

"I think I'm going to head out for the day. Why don't you stay in here for a few minutes till you're ready to return to your office? I'll email you the details for Saturday."

Edward had been working hard to build up some type of credit with Bella, hoping the more thoughtful, fun, and romantic things he did for her now, would somehow cushion the blow when she learned the truth about her mother. He knew she was going to be mad at him for keeping the truth from her, but his plan of securing credits seemed like the best idea he could come up with. Now though, his plan was shot. When Bella found out Tori was coming with them on Saturday, his love account with Bella would be in the red for sure.

When she got to his house that night, she was wearing his favorite blue top. The way she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair as she told him hello sent electricity buzzing through his body. Edward tried his best to enjoy it, because he was afraid another type of sparks were about to fly.

They ordered pizza and sat down on the couch to watch a new episode of _Battlestar Galactica_. Edward reflected on Bella's utter perfection once again. The fact that she wanted to watch this with him made him all kinds of hot and bothered. Unfortunately, he was distracted from the show by trying to decide when to tell Bella about Saturday's change of plans.

"I've been thinking about something," Bella said during a commercial break. "If they found planet Earth, and it turned out to be a Cylon colony, does that make us Cylons?"

Edward wasn't sure if she was trying to be funny, or if she wanted to have a serious discussion regarding science fiction theories. He should either make a sarcastic comment and play along with her joke or launch into his own thoughts on the subject. Either way, if he chose wrong, she would make fun of him endlessly.

"I have something to tell you," he said instead. "You know Tori, the new engineer at my office?"

Bella rolled her eyes, nodded her head yes, and paused the TV.

"Well, today I told her she needed to act more professional around me, and I reminded her that I am her employer. I am sorry again for the way she made you feel yesterday. It was uncalled for."

Bella let out a sigh and looked Edward with her big brown eyes communicating appreciation for his chivalrous gesture. Edward loved it when she looked at him like that. It was like she thought he had hung the moon or could beat up Batman. This time though, the look just made it worse. Here goes nothing.

"Well, after I had that discussion with her, she started telling me about how lonely she is and how she doesn't have any friends in Boulder yet. She seemed like she was genuinely suffering, so I instantly thought of you and how you always reach out to people who are suffering. I've learned a lot about that from you." Edward paused to catch his breath. As he'd been speaking, her facial expression had changed and remained completely blank. There was still nothing there.

"Anyway, I thought it would be nice to invite her to the baseball game on Saturday."

"That's a really nice thought, but it's just supposed to be family this time," Bella stated.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but she's really hurting. I went ahead and invited her and suggested she try and get to know you and Alice since she needs to make some friends."

"Oh. Okay." Bella was still expressionless.

"Are you mad?" Edward asked.

"Why would I be mad, Edward?" Bella asked with faked sweetness.

Edward was pretty sure this question might possibly be rhetorical, but in this instance a wrong answer could be lethal.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I really appreciate this." He kissed her hand tried to dazzle her.

"Mmmm hmmm." Bella said and pushed play to start the show again. Edward noticed she didn't joke around or make comments on what was happening like she usually did. She let him hold her hand, but she didn't exactly hold his back. Edward knew if he pressed her, she might start throwing things, so he decided to play dumb instead. Bella said she was exhausted right after the show, and left Edward with only a quick peck on the cheek. Edward continued to act like everything was fine and hoped she would be okay by time for the game. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning everyone was to meet at the restaurant and ride together in Emmett's SUV that single handedly caused global warming. When Edward arrived, he was nervous. The first thing he saw when he walked in the door was Tori standing awkwardly off to the side while Rosalie grumbled about painting Emmett's face and arms purple in addition to the head to toe purple clothes he was wearing.

"Come on Rosie, this is the best way to get on the Jumbotron," Emmett whined while Rosalie complained.

Bella walked into the room with her lips pursed and her hands in her pockets. Edward told her all that time that someone as clumsy as Bella should never walk with her hands in her pockets, but he didn't think it was the time to bring that up again. She did not look excited for their day at the ballpark, until she looked up and saw that Tori had already arrived. In an instant she transformed into a new person. She ran up to Edward, threw her arms around him, and squealed, "Finally, you're here! I missed you!" Then she welded her lips onto his until Emmett let out a warning grunt.

"This is going to be sooooo fun. I love watching baseball with the one I love!" Bella beamed. "Oh Tori! It's so nice to see you again. I'm so glad you could come with us today. Edward tells me we'll be great friends." Bella let go of Edward and opened her arms to hug Tori.

"Thanks," Tori said suspiciously. "I'm glad I could make it."

Edward had never been so proud of his girl. Here she was reaching out to Tori, putting any ill will aside, and giving selflessly. That was just one of the many reasons he loved her.

Alice and Jasper arrived, and Alice too welcomed Tori with open arms. Alice and Bella both offered her their undivided attention and spent a long time asking her about her clothes, where she lived before, what she liked to do, and how she liked Boulder.

Jasper gave Edward a dirty look, but Edward had no idea what his problem was. The day was already turning out far better than he expected. The animated conversation continued in the car, and by the time they got to the ballpark, Edward was starting to get slightly annoyed by the girl clique that had formed. Bella and Alice seemed to be going overboard with the giggling and telling Tori stories. Tori seemed like she was trying to keep up, but her laughter seemed forced. Edward thought she looked a little overwhelmed, and he didn't blame her.

Alice had just finished telling Tori something about Bella and Edward's engagement and kept emphasizing words like soul mates and destiny. Edward needed a break from the concentrated estrogen, and he'd barely had a chance to touch Bella all day. "Come to get a drink with me?" He stood and reached out his hand for her.

"Of course," she answered in what Edward could only describe a seductive tone, though he wasn't sure why she was trying to be seductive about getting a soda.

They walked out of the family's box, and Bella let go of Edward's hand. She reached her hand around his waist and into his back pocket. With her other hand, she gave a little wave to Tori and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett seemed oblivious. Rose looked exhausted and sat rubbing her Belly. Emmett kept giving thumbs up to the air and looking over at the Jumbotron.

As soon as Edward and Bella were out of sight of the rest of the group, Bella pulled away from Edward and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Having fun?" Edward said and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her back to him and kissing her forehead.

"Sure, lots." Bella answered flatly and walked ahead of him to get in line for a drink.

They got their drinks, and Edward was disappointed when Bella immediately started walking back to their seats. Baseball was fun to watch, but Edward liked watching Bella better.

As soon as they got back to the box, Bella grabbed Edward's hand and smiled again. He sat in his seat, and she sat on his lap playing with his shirt collar, messing with his hair, and leaning over in front of him every now and then to talk to Tori and Alice. Her proximity was making Edward a little crazy and the way she kept shifting on his lap was not helping. Edward was disappointed and relieved when she finally moved back to her own seat. Things got bad again when Emmett bought them all hot dogs. Between watching her eat and the way she kept putting her hand on his thigh, Edward forgot all about the game, and was only focused on Bella.

"Bella, I'm still hungry. Come with me to get more hot dogs," Alice said.

"Oh good Lord," Edward mumbled and ran his hand through his hair. Jasper was right. He was going to combust.

Bella followed Alice out, and when they were gone, Tori flew into the seat next to Edward.

"Having a good time?" she asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, if you call torture a good time," Edward mumbled.

Tori burst out laughing and slapped Edward on the arm. "Yeah, baseball is a little slow for me. I prefer my activities to move faster."

Did she just wink at him? Edward wondered if Bella was playing a prank on him, or maybe Emmett had put Tori up to this. Surely she wasn't starting this again. Tori was leaning over way to close for Edward's comfort.

"Look we made it! We're on the Jumbotron!" Emmett bellowed and started making wild faces while yelling number one.

They all looked up and waved as their faces were plastered all over the screen.

"I think I need to go use the little girl's room." Tori smiled at Edward. "Need anything to eat or drink... anything at all?"

"No, I'm good. How about you Jasper?"

"I'm good," he answered transfixed on the game.

Edward watched the game, relieved to be rid of all the giggling and girl talk for a few minutes. It wasn't the most exciting game he'd been to. There was lots of field action and strikes thrown but not much hitting or base running. Edward thought it ironically mirrored his love life.

Alice and Bella came back without any hot dogs. Bella slammed herself down into Alice's seat next to Jasper, and Alice sat in Bella's seat next to Edward.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Edward asked.

"She was using the restroom, when Tori came in. Some stranger complimented Tori on the hot guy she was with, and Tori agreed and said something like – oh, I know. He is, isn't he?"

"She could have been talking about Emmett or Jasper!" Edward argued.

"And that's supposed to make it better!" Alice put her hand on her hips and gave Edward a death glare.

"No, no… I mean," Edward leaned over his sister to talk to Bella. "Bella baby, I'm sorry. Look at it this way – you get to keep the hot guy."

Bella continued to remain transfixed on the game, but Edward could see her nostrils flare. Apparently she didn't see the value of Edward's statement.

"I hope that tramp is happy. She completely ruined our fun time," Alice pouted.

"I hope that tramp gets hit in the face with a fly ball," Bella snarled without moving her eyes from the game. If Edward wasn't so worried about how he was going to get himself out of this mess, he would be even more turned on by angry Bella. He loved it when she had that angry passion filled look in her eyes.

"Oh man, are you sure sweetie?" Emmett moaned from his seat. Everyone looked over at him and Rosalie who was rubbing her belly and nodding yes.

"Guys, Rose isn't feeling too good. We need to go."

"Great," Edward, Bella, and Alice said in unison and jumped up from their seats. Jasper was the only one who seemed disappointed.

"Why don't you go look for your friend, sweetie," Bella said to Edward, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We'll meet you at the car."

The ride home was awkward and quiet. When they got back to the restaurant, Edward told Tori he would see her Monday, rushed her out the door, and ran up to the apartment. He didn't want to risk having any more interaction with her than necessary. Bella was already in her room with the door shut and locked. Bella's granddad chuckled when Edward ran by him to her door.

"Bella, sweetie, open the door," Edward begged. There was only silence.

"Please Bella. Let's talk about this. You know I would never even consider thinking of her as anything other than my employee. I prefer brunettes." Edward heard something crash on the other side of the door.

He sat down with his back to the door and tried to devise a plan. He could try to climb her tree again, but the last time he tried that, he'd nearly gotten killed. He could break down the door, but that only guaranteed bruising and having to replace the door, or being really embarrassed if he couldn't do it.

He wasn't even exactly sure what he'd done wrong, but he knew he had to make it right before he left. With a flash of inspiration he started to sing, "Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'. Can you feel my heart beating. Do you feel the same…"

The door flung open, and he fell back on to the carpet. Bella glared down and him before she started pacing back and forth while ranting.

"You will not dazzle me by playing on my weakness for the Bangles! First of all I can't believe you invited someone I don't know, someone who made fun of me, and someone has been flirting with you to one of the activities on our list! That list is sacred! Second of all, I saw how you let her stroke your arm. Yeah, that's right – it was on the big screen. Caught red handed big boy! You don't think I see the difference between you and me. You could have any woman you want. You think I don't know that! How do you think I feel every time we go out in public and women are ogling you! It's annoying. Why do you have to be so freaking pretty! Did it ever occur to you to tone that down a bit in public? Dress like Dwight Shrute and wear a pocket protector for goodness sake! Women like Tori are maniacal. She knows exactly what she's doing, and you are playing right into it! Really are you that clueless! How can I marry someone who I can't even trust! She is completely inappropriate! She didn't even tell that woman in the bathroom that she wasn't with you. If I didn't still need to wipe, I would have come flying out there and beat her sorry…"

"Bella love, calm down," Edward finally interrupted.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You never listen to the things I worry about. I told you what she was doing and you blew me off! Just because I'm just a waitress doesn't mean I don't know anything!"

"I never said that, Bella. I just thinking you're making too big of a deal out of a small…"

"Too big of a deal!" Bella's rage was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up, and said, "What do you want!" All the anger drained from Bella's face. It was replaced with fear. "Oh. Oh my gosh. Is she okay? We'll be right there."

She turned to Edward "Rosalie's water broke. They're on their way to the hospital. It's too early Edward, the baby isn't due for another month! Please tell me everything will be alright," she cried out.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Women go into labor early all the time." He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him with all her strength. After offering more words of reassurance, Edward led her to the door and headed for the hospital.

A/N: Next chapter should come much quicker.

Come visit at the forum under AU Human at twilighted dot net.

If you review, I'll go back and re write the chapter so that a fly ball hits Tori right in the nose. It will swell up to the size of Texas and she'll have to spend months in the hospital having reconstructing surgery. Someone will snap a picture of her big nose, and it will get plastered all over You Tube along with her throwing a hissy fit in front of everyone at the baseball game.

EDIT: OK seriously after receiving multiple requests I wrote an outtake with the alternate version, so if you review I'll send it to you.


	5. Chapter 5 Procrastination

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I know Edward is being dumb, but, well, men are dumb a lot.

Twike is my spectacular Beta. She fixes this stuff twice.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 5 Procrastination

Bella had read enough _Anne of Green Gables _to know the difference between a friend and kindred spirit. A kindred spirit understood you to the core. They laughed at what you laughed at. They cried at what you cried at. A kindred spirit could finish most of your sentences or _just know _when you weren't okay and call. A friend was someone to hang out with. Alice was neither just a friend to Bella nor her kindred spirit. They didn't enjoy the same things. Bella hated to shop. Bella was restrained in public. Alice was a bouncy shopaholic. Still, what Bella found in Alice was so much more than she'd ever found in another girlfriend. Alice was the sister Bella always dreamed of.

When Bella had Alice by her side, she felt brave. Alice's self assurance rubbed off on Bella, and she would say and do things that she would never have the guts to do alone. Bella had called Alice several times to update her on Torigate as they had coined it.

It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what kind of person Tori was. Every time Bella described Tori's behavior to Alice, her friend seconded Bella's take on the situation. As much as Bella loved Edward's innocent cluelessness when it comes to women, for once she wished he'd open his eyes. Then again, Tori was extremely attractive, and maybe if Edward opened his eyes too much, he'd realize he could do better than… no. No. No. NO. Bella would not doubt Edward's devotion to her. He had proven himself time and time again, and she wouldn't let some two bit, extremely intelligent and beautiful whore come between them.

Alice came up with the plan for game day. They would keep their friends close, but their enemies closer. Tori would go home thinking she had two new BFFs. Throughout the day they planned to systematically draw a line in the sand, so Tori would know just how taken Edward really was. By the time she left, Tori would understand that going after him would be futile at best. Things didn't go exactly as planned, and by the time they got home, Bella was furious.

She was mad at Edward for being so nice, for being so beautiful, and for not realizing the things they planned to do together before their wedding were actually important to her. She was mad at him, because she had so much trouble staying mad at him.

Once Bella got started yelling, the words came pouring out. Before she had a chance to stop and think about it, she said things she didn't even believe like Edward needed to ugly himself up or she couldn't trust him. Sometimes she just needed to yell, and she was determined to get it all out.

After getting the call about Rosalie, they rushed to the hospital. Bella forgot all about the baseball game. Sure women went into labor early all the time, but Bella was used to things being as difficult as possible. Bella simply stared out the window and tried to just not think about anything.

"Bella, love, I really am sorry about today," Edward broke the silence and reached for her as he drove.

"It doesn't matter." It all seemed silly in light of what was happening now.

"We can talk about it later, but it does matter. You made some good points, and I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I won't do anything to compromise our relationship again."

"Thank you, but let's talk about it later. Really it's the farthest thing from my mind right now." Bella squeezed his hand trying to let him know they were okay.

They walked quickly to Labor and Delivery once they reached the hospital. Emory and Emily were sitting quietly coloring in the waiting room, and as soon as they saw Bella they ran to her.

"Auntie Bella, Mommy's having a baby! I'm going to be a big sister!" Emily said as Bella reached down to pick her up. Edward reached over and ruffled Emory's hair.

"I know, sweet girl. I can't wait to meet her," Bella smiled at her. Edward paid their sitter, who had agreed to stay with them until someone else got to the hospital.

Emory was quiet and withdrawn. "What's wrong Em?" Edward asked.

"Dad said it was too early. What if something bad happens to my mom?" Emory looked down and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Did I ever tell you that Alice can tell the future?" Edward asked.

"No she can't," Emory rolled his eyes.

"Yes she can, right Bella?" Bella shook her head yes.

Emory still looked suspicious, but didn't argue.

"I called Alice on the way here," Edward continued, "and she says everything will be fine. In fact Alice herself was born early, and the earlier a baby is born, the more energy they'll have later. You're going to have your hands full big brother."

"Oh great! That's all I need is a sister as crazy as Alice!" Emory laughed. Bella gave Edward an appreciative look, and sat down with Emily in her lap.

She was trying to act normal for the kids, but Bella was still a bundle of nerves. Edward noticed her anxiety and ventured out of the waiting room to try and get some information on Rosalie's condition. Bella was sure he must have dazzled some nurses, because he came back almost immediately with the news that Rosalie was in fact in labor and that everything was okay so far. Bella gave him a grateful smile after he told her, and he lovingly kissed her head.

After about an hour, Emmett came bursting into the waiting room. Everyone jumped to their feet, and Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw the huge smile painted on his face.

"Emaude's here!" he announced.

"Yea!" Emory and Emily jumped into their dad's arms.

"Is the baby okay? Is Rose okay?" Bella asked quickly.

"Rosalie is perfect, and Emaude is perfect. They say they have to keep her under close observation in case she goes into respiratory distress, but everything looks good. You guys need to go see her," Emmett beamed.

Emmett stayed with the kids while Edward and Bella made their way back to Rosalie's room. When Bella saw Maude, she was finally able to let go of the sense of dread that had been plaguing her since Emmett called. "She's perfect!"

"I know," Rosalie grinned. "She's only five pounds and eight ounces."

Bella leaned over to get a better look at her and stroked her tiny fingers. "I can't believe she's so tiny! Emmett's still calling her Emaude."

"He better not call her that in front of me, or his reproductive organs will suffer."

Edward winced at Rosalie's threat.

"You can come closer, Edward. She won't bite," Rosalie said to Edward, who was standing nervously by the door.

"She's beautiful, Rosie," Edward smiled.

Bella held her niece and told her about all the fun things they would be doing together over the next few years. Finally, she decided it was Edward's turn.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bella asked and Rosalie nodded her approval.

"I – uh I don't know. What if I hurt her?" Edward answered.

"Sit down in the chair," Bella directed. "You just hold your arms like I am, and make sure you support her head. You won't hurt her. We'll be right here."

Bella looked into his eyes to reassure him. He took a deep breath, nodded, and moved his arms into position. Bella handed the baby over and sat on the bed with Rosalie to watch.

Edward relaxed quickly and started stroking Maude's tiny fingers with one hand while he talked to her softly, "I'm your uncle Edward. You are such a pretty girl… yes you are… you're the sweetest little thing." Maude let out a yawn and whimper, and Edward's face lit up. "I think she likes me!"

Bella nodded in agreement and then gave Rosalie a look said, 'isn't he adorable?' Rosalie smiled through her tired eyes and agreed. Bella remained transfixed on Edward, and a million emotions went racing through her. Seeing how happy he was with the baby made her happy. She wanted to tuck this moment away and pull it back out every once in a while to enjoy during rainy days. Still she couldn't fight the despair that crept in, and in the end it started to win out.

After a few more minutes, they handed the baby back to her mother and told them goodnight. Edward was still glowing, and Bella tried her best to hide how she was feeling. Granddad had just arrived in the waiting room. He and Emmett were going to take the kids to see their sister, and then granddad was going to take the kids home.

Edward hugged Emmett and offered his congratulations. He kissed Emily, and hugged Emory. Bella smirked as she watched Edward hug granddad goodnight. His face still turned red every time granddad kissed him on the cheek. Edward had truly become a part of her family, which made her heart swell and ache at the same time.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong. Are you still angry with me?" Edward asked cautiously once they were in the car.

"No," Bella sighed, "I'm not mad. I'm sad."

"Why are you sad? I don't understand?"

Bella leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. "I'm sad I can't give that to you. I want you to be able to hold your own child in your arms and look at them with that much love and joy in your eyes. I want to give you everything, and I can't." A single tear made its way down her cheek.

"No. Don't ever say that," Edward said forcefully. "Don't ever think for one minute I want anything more than what you are. I told you before, we can adopt. I would never in a million years want you to risk your health to have a baby."

"I know it's not possible for us. I just wish things were different. Sometimes I feel like God jipped me."

"Well I feel like the most blessed man alive. I have everything I want sitting in my car with me."

"Edward, I love you, but you can't always make every problem go away by saying stuff like that," the frustration in her voice was evident. "You saying that doesn't change the fact that I want to make a baby with you, and it's not possible. That sucks. That really sucks. Quit acting like it doesn't matter. It's just like when I told you that Tori was acting inappropriately toward you, and you thought the only reaction necessary was to tell me you love only me. You don't take some things seriously enough."

"You're right, it sucks, okay? As for Tori, what am I supposed to do, fire her? Granted, she's creepy, but it's not like I can file a sexual harassment suit. It's not that I'm ignoring the problem. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. I already told her to be more professional."

"Well you could start by not inviting her to family outings," Bella huffed.

"I said I was sorry." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will do my best to distance myself from her as much as possible. I don't want you to feel threatened or insecure. I promise you I would never even look at her twice, even if she were throwing herself at me. You do know that don't you? You know I could only ever want only you?"

"I know," Bella sighed. "For my sake though, I would appreciate it if you would try and stay away from her."

"I promise, although I did invite her to chaperone the prom with us next weekend."

"You what!" Bella screeched.

"Kidding. I'm just kidding." Edward grinned at her.

"That wasn't funny," Bella growled and pinched his side.

"Ouch!" Edward squeaked like a girl.

"You deserved it." Bella pretended to pout, but she already felt better.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Bella was busy helping Rosalie, getting ready for Charlie's visit, and preparing for her Prom. Alice drug her all over town shopping for the big night. Truthfully dressing up, wearing heels, and being around a bunch of high school kids didn't exactly sound fun to Bella, but she knew it was important to Edward so she played along.

Charlie would arrive a few days later. Bella was nervous and excited at the same time. One good thing about Rosalie having Maude early is that Charlie would finally meet all of his grandchildren. Charlie alluded to the fact that he wanted to explain some things to Bella and start making up for the past fifteen years. Bella was worried about dredging up all those old hurts, but she prayed that in the end it would all be worth it.

Alice and Bella fought all week over what dress Bella would wear to prom. Bella insisted that a floor length gown with beading and embellishments would not be appropriate to wear as a chaperone. They finally settled on a pale blue dress that went to her mid calf and was strapless.

The night before the prom, Bella stayed over at Emmett's so Rosalie could get some sleep. It was only their second night home with the baby, but Rosalie was worn out. Bella was up with Maude on and off all night, so she was too exhausted to argue with Alice about her hair and makeup. She resigned herself to the fact that this day was about making other people happy and let Alice have her way.

"Oh my goodness! You look amazing!" Alice chirped and clapped her hands with glee. "You should totally be paying me for this."

Bella looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her hair was in tight curls that flowed over her bare shoulders. She had more makeup on than usual, but it was still subtle enough that she didn't feel like a clown. Maybe she should give Alice more credit.

"Edward will be here soon. He is going to die when he sees you!" Alice said and sprayed Bella's hair one more time with hairspray.

"Alice, I don't want to be too flammable!" Bella coughed.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring downstairs. The girls looked at each other. "Maybe it's Edward," Alice shrugged.

"Why would he ring the doorbell? We're at his house." Bella stood up and walked barefoot to the door. Bella looked out the peep hole and was overcome with giggles.

"Who is it?" Alice asked impatiently.

"I think it's Dwight Shcrute," Bella answered and opened the door. Edward was standing there with white short sleeved button up shirt, thin black tie, pocket protector, pens, black dress slacks, black rimmed glasses, and a huge bouquet of flowers.

"What are you wearing?" Bella cackled.

Edward just stood there with his mouth hanging open staring at Bella. "Edward! What are you doing!"

Edward shook himself and finally tried to speak. "You look… you look… there are no words. There is so much skin!" he grinned.

"Stop! You're embarrassing me." Bella crossed her arms over her chest trying to hide behind them. Edward just kept staring. "Edward! Seriously, what are you wearing?"

"You told me to ugly it up," he smirked. "I was worried about your reaction if those high school girls tried to molest me."

Bella started laughing so hard she snorted and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Edward, if she messes up her makeup, I'll never forgive you!" Alice stomped.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Bella fanned herself and then reached out to hug Edward. As he started to release her she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "It didn't help. You still look incredibly sexy."

At that, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her flush against him. He let out a low growl and started to pepper her shoulder with kisses.

"You guys, gross!" Alice scolded. "You're supposed to be setting an example for the children tonight!"

"Yeah, Edward, think about the children!" Bella laughed and pushed him off of her.

"If you wanted me to think about anything else, you shouldn't have worn that dress." Edward took Bella's hand, lifted it, and twirled her around.

"Good luck doing that once she's got shoes on," Alice teased.

"I look forward to catching her all night," Edward said still entranced with Bella. The way he looked at her made Bella's heart beat faster, and she didn't think it had anything to do with her transplant. It was times like this that he made her feel like a completely different person. He made her feel desirable and confident instead of her usual insecure and clumsy self. The times she let herself see who she was in his eyes, she felt whole. She marveled at the glory of love and considered belting out that song from _Karate Kid_. Instead she put her shoes on so they could go.

Their first stop was dinner. Edward had an entire instrumental playlist picked out for the car ride, and they wound up the hill to Flagstaff Restaurant. It overlooked the city, and though Bella had heard about it, she had never been there.

They were seated at a secluded table with a beautiful view, but Edward just kept studying Bella. Bella however was studying the menu. Edward," she whispered as she looked at it, "a cup of soup is eighteen dollars!"

"Shhhh," he chuckled.

"I just don't understand. Do they put gold flakes in their soup?"

"Please don't worry about the cost tonight, and please stop talking about it out loud."

"I don't know what to get," Bella sighed and put down her menu. "I have no idea what parsnip rabe, escarole or foie gras even is, and that kurbutta pork cheek just sounds dirty."

"May I order for the two of us?" Edward asked politely. Bella had convinced him to put on a jacket and lose the pocket protector. She made him keep the glasses though. She liked the glasses.

"Sure," Bella yawned, which made Edward yawn.

"Hey why are you yaaaawning?" Bella asked.

"I stayed up late trying to get some work done so we could have the whole weekend together," Edward answered and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow don't we make quite the pair. We're going to fall asleep in our twenty buck soup."

Edward rolled his eyes at her, and Bella ran her fingers over his hand where it rested on the table. He flipped it over and intertwined their fingers together.

The waitress came by, and Edward ordered some stuff Bella didn't understand except for the word salmon.

"I'm surprised you didn't order any wine, Mr. Cullen," Bella said.

"I thought it might not be wise to drink before we babysit. Besides then we'd fall asleep for sure."

"And here I was hoping you had a flask in your jacket. I thought you wanted me to have an authentic high school experience."

"I swear, you're never satisfied," Edward teased back and then yawned again.

Bella enjoyed their meal. It tasted fantastic, but she kept resisting the urge to point out how small it was for price. They left the restaurant and drove to the hotel that hosted the prom. Bella hoped they would be able to tuck themselves away in a corner, but Mrs. Beach, the prom Nazi had other ideas. She positioned Edward by the photo area and told him to monitor the students for inappropriate groping in their pictures. She had Bella guard the punch bowl for spikers. Bella really wished Edward had that flask so she could spike it herself. Being across the room from Edward instead of in his arms was not exactly what she had in mind. Besides, there wasn't anyone to catch her if she tripped in the stupid heels.

Edward refused to let her night be ruined though and made faces at her from his station. He kept pointing out the boys who danced the worst and would mimic them making Bella laugh. She was pretty sure she accidently spit in the punch a few times - so much for keeping it safe. Bella realized how inaccurate her visions of this night had been. Instead of romantic melodies drifting through the air, the kids spent most of the night bumping and grinding to Ludicrous. Bella started laughing again picturing Edward trying to pop and lock it.

Finally, Mrs. Beach relieved Edward of his post, and he headed straight over to Bella. "What's wrong?" Bella asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm tired of those two boys over there undressing you with their eyes," he said and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Oh Edward, the poor boys obviously couldn't find a date tonight."

"Well they can't have mine." He kissed her shoulder.

"Stop, or we'll get in trouble," Bella giggled, but she didn't really want him to stop at all.

They stood by the punch bowl and danced whenever a slow song came on. Bella felt right swaying in his arms, and nearly swooned when he started singing to her. Their relationship wasn't new anymore, and she appreciated the fact that he could still make her weak in the knees. The irony wasn't lost on Bella that the gorgeous man in front of her was Edward trying to ugly it up. She resigned herself to the fact that she'd be fighting women like Tori off of him for many years to come. It came with the territory.

Prom ended better than it started. Edward led Bella to the car, and she was grateful he had provided her with this experience. She looked at the picture they had taken together and knew she would treasure it always.

"So now what do you want to do? Shall we stay out till dawn making out in the backseat?" Edward yawned as he said it.

"I don't think I can stay awake till dawn," Bella yawned too. "Just take me to your house."

They drove in silence back to the house, and Bella struggled to keep her eyes open.

"This is strange," Edward said when they pulled into the driveway.

"What?"

"The garage door won't open."

"Just park in the driveway. We'll figure it out in the morning."

Edward insisted on carrying Bella to the bedroom, and plopped her down on the bed. He sat down next to her, and she reached up to loosen his tie for him and pulled it over his head.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt and some boxers," she asked.

"You know Bella, 62% of girls lose their virginity on prom night." He traced his fingers up and down her arm.

"I could never do anything so cliché. Besides, you totally just made that statistic up."

"I know," he sighed and went to get Bella some clothes to sleep in. After they both crawled into bed, Bella rested her head on Edward's chest and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"Thank you for a perfect night," she said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward replied.

"Of course, what is it?" Bella looked up at his face and was disappointed to see sadness in his eyes.

"Do want me in that way? I mean physically. It's just so hard to read you sometimes."

"Of course I do, Edward. I want you in every way," Bella was hurt by his question. She worried this was just another way she would disappoint him.

"Jasper said he thinks you might be worried about the fact that I have more experience than you do."

Bella grimaced. "You and Jasper sit around discussing my sexual phobias?"

"No, well, not exactly. So is that a problem for you? I've only been with one other person Bella. It's not like I've been slutty."

Bella let herself laugh a little at his attempt at humor, but quickly grew serious. "I just… I'm worried. What if I don't measure up? What if I'm bad at it? What if you are stuck for the rest of your life with someone that doesn't satisfy you?"

Edward let out a full blown laugh, "Silly Bella, you're right. You don't know what you're talking about. Trust me, that's not going to be a problem."

"How do you know though? I don't have any practice."

"That's part of it love, learning each other together. We'll find out together what the other likes, and I'll be happy to give you plenty of practice. Neither of us will get everything right the first time."

"You make it sound so simple," Bella sighed.

"You make it sound too complicated," Edward argued. "You've completely over thought the whole thing and freaked yourself out."

"Hey, I'm not the only one to blame… remember the whole hotel room and you saying Sarah's name thing. I was ready then, and you messed that one up buddy."

"Guilty. Please, let's just forget that night ever happened."

"So, okay, I guess we can try it," Bella said shrugged.

"Bella…" Edward moaned with exasperation.

"What! I thought that's what you wanted!" Bella shot up so she could see his face completely.

"Oh yes, I feel so turned on by you shrugging and saying you guess," he rolled his eyes.

"Geeze, give me a dollar when I do something right." Bella slumped back on to the bed and rested her head on Edward's chest again.

"Let me rephrase that," Edward tried again. "I'm glad you want to try it. I would rather your first experience be a bit more romantic though, and right now we're both exhausted."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe in the morning then," Bella yawned. Edward laughed, but Bella was already asleep before he could say anything else.

The next morning, Bella sat cross legged on the bed watching Edward sleep. It was still early, not even seven yet, and Bella was trying to figure out how to start the sex. She was determined at this point to just get it over with. She was tired of worrying about it.

Should she just take off her clothes and wake him up? Bella considered waking him up by touching him like she never had before, but she couldn't get up the nerve. She could start kissing him, but he might not remember her plans for the morning and then she'd have to stop and explain it all to him. Bella wondered if Rosalie was awake. There was a good chance, but she hated to wake her if she was finally getting some much needed sleep. Bella didn't dare call Alice for advice. There was something sick and wrong about asking your best friend how to get busy with her brother.

Bella settled on taking off her clothes and waking him up. She lifted the t-shirt off her head and was about to wake him up, when a horn started blaring out front. Edward shot up in bed and gaped at Bella whose hands immediately flew to cover her chest.

"Bella! You're… you… uhhhhhhhhhhhh." Edward rubbed his eyes like he was seeing things.

"This is not exactly how I pictured this going," Bella grumbled still afraid to move her hands. The horn blared again.

"Why are you… well uh.. you know?" Edward mumbled without moving his eyes from Bella's hands.

"We were going to do it," Bella said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"While I was asleep? That's really not how it usually works, at least not until we've been married a very long time." Edward ran his hands through his hair and struggled to wake up enough to make sense of what was going on.

Bella's humiliation was interrupted by the horn blaring again. "What is that noise?" Edward asked.

"I think it's coming from the front yard."

Edward moved to look out the window, and Bella took the opportunity to put her shirt back on as quickly as possible. Bella heard tires screeching, and Edward growled, "Emmett."

Bella joined him at the window, and in the driveway, Bella's truck and Edward's car were completely covered with saran wrap. In fact they were saran wrapped together. "Wow," Bella breathed. "That took a lot of plastic wrap."

"I can't believe that jerk touched my car," Edward grumbled.

"Well we did toilet paper his house. Still, it's not our fault the idiot sprayed it all down with a water hose."

Edward stood up and got a pair of flip flops out of the closet.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"To get that crap off my car," Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bella was irritated that she just told him what her plans were for the morning, and he was more distracted by the state of his precious Volvo.

Bella followed him down stairs, and they both stood with their mouths hanging open when they saw the state of the living room. "I'll kill him," Edward announced.

"He did the old Kowalik change up," Bella giggled.

"The Kowa what?" Edward asked failing to see the humor.

"When we were kids, we played this prank on the Kowalik kids down the street. We moved John's bedroom furniture into the tree house, and the tree house stuff into his bedroom. Let me tell you it was not easy."

"So you're telling me that my couch is in the backyard?"

"That's a pretty good theory I think," Bella nodded and plopped down on a deck chair in the living room. "I kind of like the table with the umbrella in here."

Edward sighed and went to the backyard. Bella got some coffee for the two of them and found Edward sitting with Aro on the leather couch under one of the trees. Bella sat beside him, handed him a cup of coffee, and turned on the TV. They were both impressed that it worked. After a few seconds, she worked up the nerve to look up at Edward. She smiled at him, and finally they both burst out laughing.

A/N: We haven't seen the last of Tori – she'll make her last stand soon. I think Charlie has to come in the next chapter. I'm kind of dreading that to be honest. I keep asking myself how I would react in Bella's situation.

This time if you don't review it will be really really mean because tomorrow's my Birthday.


	6. Chapter 6 Possession

A/N: Thanks for the birthday wishes. One of my friends got me an Edward action figure to inspire the writing of the uh… action… in this story. We'll see if it works. My original plan was to have Charlie show up in this chapter, and I was almost done writing it when I convinced myself that it wasn't working. It wasn't flowing right to have Charlie come AND THEN go back to all this stuff, so – that's why it took a little longer.

TWIKE the super beta is out of town, but I'm not patient enough to wait for her. I hope she doesn't kill me, because she's really smart and pretty. SO my dear friend afk stood in and proofread. If you notice more mistakes blame her.

Disclaimer – I'm using other people's stuff.

Chapter 6 Possession

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"What?" Bella asked lying on the couch in the backyard watching TV with her head on Edward's lap.

"I was pretty sure this was a dream, but it's not," Edward scratched his head in confusion.

"You're awake," Bella giggled. "I was wondering why you were so relaxed."

"Did you take your shirt off earlier?" Edward struggled to make sense of the morning's events.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He could tell by the color of her face that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Um, do you uh… you know?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I think the moment pretty much passed, when you were more concerned about your Volvo then the fact I was throwing myself at you," Bella said flatly.

"Oh no, I forgot!" Edward jumped up knocking Bella's head off his lap and onto the couch. He ran to the front yard and stared at his car. It was wrapped over and over with saran wrap going between his car and Bella's truck. He tried to rip it off, but it wouldn't budge. After minutes of searching, he found the edge and started rolling it back up. It was going to take hours, but it seemed like the best way to get it off without hurting his car.

The garage door opened, and Bella came out holding a pair of scissors.

"Wait, what are you doing with those?" Edward asked nervously. He considered throwing himself in front of his car but worried Bella might stab him instead.

Bella just rolled her eyes, walked over to her truck, and started cutting through the saran wrap. Once she got all the way across the truck, she started pulling it off in one big sheet. Edward was impressed. Of course, they could use scissors on her rusty old truck. Bella was a genius.

They worked together to pull it off the cars, and Edward stuffed the plastic into the garbage can. "I think we're going to need some help with the furniture."

"You work on that, and I'm going to run home and change," Bella said.

"Okay, I'll call Jasper and have them come help us." Edward's hand took on a mind of its own as Bella walked past him. He reached out and gave her a sharp slap on the butt. She turned and stared at him with shock and indignation on her face. Edward winked at her, shrugged, and walked inside. This was turning into a very strange morning.

Esme had to threaten his life daily, while he was growing up, just to get him out of bed. Edward had never been a morning person. If he didn't focus, he could just sit and stare for hours after he woke up. He couldn't think straight until he'd had a shower and coffee. Most of the morning so far was still a blurry, but Edward was sure he'd just screwed up the moment he'd been dreaming of since he first met Bella. If Emmett only knew the irony of just how effective his revenge had been. He was taking the role of protecting his little sister's virtue to a whole new extreme, or maybe he had some sort of sixth sense about what was going to happen.

Edward got Japer's voicemail, so he called Alice. She didn't answer either. Edward refused to be denied, so he tried their house phone.

"Hello," Alice answered with a gruff voice and seemed groggy.

"Are you still asleep?" Edward was confused. His distaste for mornings was not genetic. Alice was definitely a morning person and a night person and an afternoon person for that matter. Regardless, she was never still asleep at this time.

"No," she yawned.

"Why are you still sleeping?"

"I'm not," she answered, but Edward didn't miss the quiet giggle that slipped out before she said it.

"I need you guys to come over and help me move some furniture." Something with Alice wasn't quite right, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Furniture?" Alice giggled again.

"Alice, you have a key to my house." Edward didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner.

"So," Alice giggled.

"YOU LET EMMETT IN MY HOUSE!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sang.

"I can't believe you would betray your only brother like that."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen. We'll be over in a little bit." Alice hung up on Edward. Edward wouldn't put something like that past his sister, but Jasper was another story. Bella defended Jasper tirelessly, so she'd kill him if he had anything to do with this. Edward rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He was looking forward to witnessing that.

Bella came bounding back into the house, threw her keys down on the counter, pursed her lips and said, "You'll never believe what I found at home."

"They moved you're furniture too!"

"No, I found my granddad lying on the couch sleeping with a tube of Ben Gay beside him. I woke him up to see if he was okay, and he said his back hurt. I think he helped Emmett! Every time I asked him, he just started laughing and speaking in Italian!"

"It seems our entire family is conspiring against us. Alice and Jasper were here too. That's how they got into the house and unplugged the garage door opener."

"That conniving little fairy!" Bella scowled.

"Oooh good one. Call Jasper a little fairy again after they get here. They're on their way now."

Bella tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

Bella came up with the perfect plan to get back at Emmett. They would not mention his little prank to him at all. There would be no giving him a hard time about it, acting mad, complaining, or laughing about it. There would only be silence. Emmett would be counting on their reaction, but completely ignoring him would drain away all of his fun.

Edward and Bella started moving the deck chairs to the backyard, and a few of the smaller things back inside. Alice and Jasper arrived. Alice handed Bella an iced coffee, and motioned for the two of them to sit down out of the way.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked her.

"Watching the show, silly."

"Alice, what do you think you're doing, get your butt up and help us," Edward growled.

"No, this is more of a man's job." Alice shooed him off with a wave of her hand and put her feet up on the coffee table that was sitting next to them in the grass.

"Leave em be, if they want to sit over there and watch me do the heavy lifting, it's not like I can blame them." Jasper was obviously turning on the southern charm, and Edward nearly threw up when he flexed for the girls.

Alice and Bella started giggling like twelve-year-olds at a Jonas Brothers concert. "Bella, don't encourage this two-timing traitor!" Edward chided.

"Oh right, like he had a choice. Jasper would never work against me. Alice and Emmett obviously coerced him," Bella responded.

"Oh right, perfect Jasper never does anything wrong," Edward mocked her. Sometimes he got tired of Bella's devotion to Jasper.

"Hey ya'll, calm down. I'm pretty sure the joke's on me. Not only was I up all night moving your crap around, but now I get to move it all back."

"Alright," Edward agreed smugly. Jasper was right, the joke was on him. He was right about another thing too. Having the girls watch them work was actually kind of satisfying. Edward tried to make it worth Bella's while, and he didn't fail to notice the smile that played on her lips as he lifted the furniture. He considered taking off his shirt or pouring a bottle of water over his head, but he knew Alice would never let him live it down. There was only so much showing off he could get away with in front of his sister.

Jasper kept winking at the girls and Edward was pretty sure he was purposely bending over in front of them to give them a better view of his ass. When Bella and Alice both started applauding, he'd had enough.

"Bella! Would you mind not acting all hot and bothered over Alice's husband?" he growled.

"What's the matter?" she laughed. "You don't like a very attractive, smart, and did I say attractive…"

"Thank you, Bells," Jasper interrupted.

"You're welcome. Like I said, attractive man flirting with your fiancée?" Bella challenged. Edward glanced at Alice who was also staring him down. Okay, okay, he got it. Bella put up with Edward's irrational feelings of possessiveness and jealousy when it came to her. Edward didn't even like it when he paid too much attention to Aro, not to mention all the times he'd pictured himself pulverizing Jacob's face. It was unfair of him to blow off her feelings about Tori, no matter how little impact she could really have on their relationship.

"I get it," Edward reached out a hand to help her up from her seat. He pulled her up so they stood face to face and fastened his hands around her waist, while she held his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Bella said. Her eyes shifted from Edward's face to something behind him, and her lips curled into a smile.

"What is it?" Edward asked and tried to follow her gaze over his shoulder.

"Mmmm, Jasper's bending over again," she breathed.

"Belllaaa!"

The weekend that Edward had set aside to just relax with Bella turned into a weekend of working on the house. Bella took the opportunity of having the furniture moved to do what she wanted with the place. Edward didn't mind. He enjoyed watching her face as she contemplated where she thought things should go to make it feel more warm and fuzzy as she called it. She had him move the furniture at least nine times and ended up with everything back almost exactly where Emmett had found it the day before.

"I think I want to work on the bedroom now," Bella announced once they were done moving the furniture. "I'm sorry, but that comforter you're using is a little too masculine for my taste."

"I picked that one out," Edward grumbled. He liked the simple black and taupe stripes.

"You can do whatever you want with the third floor, but I will do what I want in my bedroom."

"Our bedroom."

"If you want to share that bed with me, I will be picking out the comforter." Bella gave him a sultry look that drove him crazy.

"Mmm kay," he croaked.

The next day Edward followed Bella around different stores carrying bags and pushing shopping carts. He learned quickly that when she asked for his opinion, she cared about what he thought. If she did not ask, her mind was already made up.

By the time they got home, they had new bedding, curtains, art work, and accents for their bedroom. Bella also purchased candles, frames, vases, books, and a bunch of other stuff, because she said the living room and kitchen needed to look more 'us'. None of it made much sense to Edward, but when they got home and she started putting it around the house where she wanted it, the pieces fit.

Bella assigned Edward several tasks, which he did without complaint. She had him hanging curtain rods, putting pictures on the walls, and installing shelving over their bed. He caught her staring at him more than once. He loved that he could see her attraction to him written all over her face. Take that, Jasper.

They made their bed together with the new sheets and comforter they'd agreed on. Bella had let Edward voice his opinion, and they'd finally compromised on a light brown one with and Asian inspired black floral design on one side. It was feminine, but the colors were masculine.

Edward wondered how to direct the two of them back to where they'd been the day before when Emmett blared his horn and interrupted them, but Bella barely gave him a chance to try. She was preoccupied with making everything look just right.

They'd taken another step forward in their relationship. Edward rested on the couch, while Bella worked in the kitchen reorganizing the cabinets and making a list of things she wanted. He looked around the living room and felt all warm and gooey on the inside. In two days, Bella had taken Edward's house and made it theirs. The renovations were nearly finished, and it wouldn't be long until the two of them together would call it their home.

Bella finally decided to call it a day. They were both too exhausted to go out or cook, so Edward ordered take-out, and they relaxed on the couch and ate.

"I love what you did here. It looks so much better," Edward complimented her.

"It does, doesn't it," she answered proudly.

"Why did you decide to do it all the sudden? I didn't mind, but why the rush?"

"I was thinking about my dad coming at the end of the week, and I just sort of panicked. I guess I wanted to impress him, or make him see that I've done okay without him," she shrugged.

"Well he met me, so he already knows you've done well."

"Very funny. I'm just nervous. He's been saying all the right things lately, but I just don't want to get hurt anymore. It's hard to trust someone who got rid of you when times got hard."

Edward had the urge to run upstairs, pack their suitcases, and take Bella far away from anything that could hurt her ever again. He hated what he knew was coming. "I have a feeling that things with your dad are truly going to change. It might feel worse before things are right, but I believe it's going to get better."

"I wish I had your confidence," Bella sighed. Edward set his plate on the coffee table and scooted toward Bella. He wrapped his arm protectively around her trying to shield her from feeling any more pain. Bella put her own plate down and let herself relax in Edward's arms. It wasn't long until Edward could tell she was asleep. He carried her up to their bed, laid her down under her sheets and her comforter, and watched her sleep. She looked right there. She belonged there.

How in the world do you get this thing open? Edward eyed the garlic and tried to figure out what it meant to mince it. Should he just put it on the counter and start pounding it with his fist?

Bella said she was coming over with a surprise for him, and he decided to surprise her with dinner. He googled romantic dinners and came up with a recipe. Baked ziti seemed simple enough. That was until he got to the garlic. In desperation, he picked up his phone and dialed his mother.

"Edward! You haven't called me in over a week," she scolded.

"Sorry, mom," Edward groaned. "I'm cooking dinner for Bella, and I need some help. How do you mince garlic?"

"Well, you either put it in a garlic press or you just kind of smash it and cut it up into tiny bits."

"Smash it, that's what I thought," Edward said. "I have a garlic press, but this thing won't fit in it."

"Did you separate the cloves?" his mom asked. "First you break apart the bulb and pull out the cloves you need."

"How do you do that?" Edward turned the garlic over in his hand trying to figure out how to pull something out of it.

"Just break through the skin. It's like an onion with lots of little onions inside."

Edward pulled on the outer skin and found that his mom was right. There were lots more little garlics inside. "Okay, I see the smaller pieces. Now what do I do?"

"Pull out however many cloves you need," his mom answered.

"Wait these things inside of here are the cloves? I thought this whole thing was one clove. I guess I bought too much, if I only need six of these little guys." Edward looked at the other five balls of garlic sitting on his counter.

"Oh dear, if you would have put six bulbs of garlic in your dish, it wouldn't have been edible," his mom chuckled. "I'm glad you called me. Do you want me to come down there and help you?"

"No, it will mean more if I make it myself," Edward answered feeling less confident than before. "I'll call you if I have any more questions."

"Promise you'll bring Bella up to see us soon."

"I promise mom."

Edward hung up with his mother feeling thankful he'd called her for help. Bella would never let him live it down if he ruined this dish. Edward followed the rest of the directions and put the dish in the oven to bake. He was about to run upstairs to shower when he heard the doorbell ring. That was strange. Bella was early, and she didn't normally bother to ring the doorbell.

Edward wiped his hands on his jeans and went to answer the door. He found Tori waiting on the other side smiling widely. For a second he considered telling her she needed to leave and shutting the door in her face. He'd successfully avoided her for over a week now, and he didn't want any more conflict with Bella revolving around Tori's behavior.

"Hi, Edward. I just came to drop off the project I've been working on this week. Angela said you were working from home and would want to see it before I presented it to the clients." She didn't seem to act inappropriate, and she was right. Edward needed to see what she'd done before she handed it off to any clients.

"Come in." He stepped out of the way so she could walk past. "We'll have to go upstairs to my office."

"What is that smell?" she asked. "Whatever you're cooking smells divine," she gushed.

"Oh I'm cooking dinner for Bella. She'll be here any minute," he emphasized hoping it would speed her up. "Follow me." Edward made his way up the staircase, and Tori followed.

"Bella's a sweet girl," she said as she climbed the stairs. "I had fun with her and your sister at the game."

"I'm glad," Edward said politely. He was careful not to encourage more conversation than necessary.

When they got to the third floor, Edward showed her into his office. His desk was set up much like his old house, but updated. He had the three monitors side by side so he could work on multiple projects. An entire wall was covered with dry erase board so he could brainstorm ideas with a comfortable sitting area nearby. There was even a basketball hoop in one corner where he could goof off if he got stuck and needed a brain break.

"This is amazing," Tori said in awe. "I can see how a space like this inspires productivity."

"I like it," Edward shrugged. Part of him wanted to lower the projector screen and demonstrate his Smart Board and the way he'd synchronized his gaming systems. Tori knew enough about technology to be impressed with things like that. Wisdom dictated that he remained focused on the task at hand and get her out of there quickly.

"Here's what I have ready for the credit union in Cheyenne." She handed him a jump drive. Edward sat at his desk and typed in his forty-two digit randomized password that would give him access to his work programs. He had one password for his work, one for his email and personal programs, and another one to log Bella or other guests on to the computer. There were backdoors to certain programs and information that only Edward knew how to access. Edward loved making his home system more and more complex. It was more of a hobby than a safety precaution. Next he planned to develop a keyboard that read fingerprints. When someone put their fingers on the home keys, it would open up to their personal desktop.

"Just give me about five minutes." Edward nodded to the arm chair across the room and started pounding on the key board. He would explore her program, test it, break through it, and then tell her what to fix. When he was finished with his process, he called Tori back over and motioned for her to take a seat next to him at the desk.

"Did you read the latest issue of _2600_?"

"What's that?" Tori asked.

"Tori, if you are going to work for me, you are going to have to know how to keep the people out that we don't want in. You need to be up to speed on this stuff. Write these down and get subscriptions. You can bill it to the company." Tori nodded and grabbed a pen off the desk. "At a minimum you need to read 2600, Phrak, Hack Monthly, and Phreak. I can give you some other stuff to take a look at next week at the office. Anyway if you had read _2600, _you would have known that you need another layer of encryption on the client info database. You did pretty well on the account protection. I don't see a direct way through it in just a few minutes, which is pretty impressive for your first time. I want you to take one more look at socket layer and see if you can expand that at all. Oh and I only want you to use the hardware at the office from now on. This drive has a worm on it. You've probably infected every PC you plugged it in to. Run Bit Defender when you get home."

"See this is why I wanted to work for you." Tori said as she sat back and shook her head in amazement. "I've never known anyone with your skills."

"You're good at this too. You've got talent," Edward admitted.

"Yeah, but you… you… wow."

Edward had to admit it. He was pretty impressive. Not just with the technology, but he'd also successfully rendered Tori speechless.

"If you think that's cool, you should see my toilet," Edward joked.

"Excused me?"

"I set my toilet up with a remote control. I can push one button to open the lid, one to flush, there's even a self cleaning feature," he explained proudly.

"I'd love to see that," Tori giggled.

"It's downstairs in the bedroom."

They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Edward's eyes shot to Bella who was standing there with an irritated look on her face.

"Bella! You look so beautiful!" Edward's eyes ran up and down her body appreciatively. She was wearing his favorite blue dress. Her magnetic force drew him and without thinking he was instantly standing in front of her pulling her body flush with his.

Bella gave him a quick hug, but she felt tense.

"Edward the timer is going off downstairs," Bella stated.

"The dinner!" Edward rushed past Bella and flew down the stairs. Thankfully he got to the ziti before it burned. Edward set it on the counter, turned off the oven, and rushed back up stairs. He didn't like the idea of leaving Bella and Tori alone together. It was time to get rid of Tori and start their evening together anyway.

As he neared the doorway, he could hear them talking. Instead of going in immediately, he stood in the hall and listened.

"He's obviously crazy about you to have given up so much to be with you," Tori's voice held the condescending tone she so often used with Bella.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella asked coldly.

"He's so obviously settling for this little domestic family life. Owning a small company, contracting with small independent financial institutions – he should be doing so much more."

"What Edward does professionally has nothing to do with me."

"Right," Tori said sarcastically. "You don't even realize, do you? Edward is a genius. I don't mean talented or good at his job – I mean a true genius. He could have so much more than this."

"Don't come into my house and tell me that I don't know MY Edward. You have no idea what he's been through, the personal pain he's had to overcome, the sacrifices he has made for the people he loves. I know him. I know who he is and what he has and has not settled for, and you will not come in here and try to ruin what we have. He may have settled for me, but he chose me. He wants me. If you have a problem with that, you probably need to find a new job." Bella wasn't yelling, but her voice was full of anger.

Edward decided it was time to make his presence known and stepped into the doorway. Bella and Tori both looked at him, and the angry passion in Bella's eyes made his heart rate quicken.

"We were just talking about how wonderful you are," Tori smiled sweetly at him.

"I heard what you were talking about, and I'll be honest - I don't like the way you talk to Bella. She's right, if you are going to continue working for me, I expect you to respect my family. For all intents and purposes, Bella is co-owner of my company, and you can consider her your boss as well."

Bella gave Tori a look that said, "take that."

"Oh, of course. I was just… I was just…"

"Leaving," Bella finished her sentence for her. "Let me walk you to the door." Bella motioned for Tori to lead the way, and Edward followed the two of them down the stairs. Bella wished Tori a pleasant evening, closed the front door, and turned to face Edward. He froze when he saw the look on her face. The anger was gone, but the passion was still there.

A/N: Review or I'll fade to black. Don't dare me.


	7. Chapter 7 Connection

A/N: I've been nervous about writing this chapter since I started Return to Me which is probably why it took 37 chapters worth to get here. I worry about being cliché, and I want to keep it cleanish.

Lusty described my thoughts on the Breaking Dawn honeymoon scene perfectly: _Yeah, BD was a huge disappointment for me too. I completely adored the bedroom into beach scene. I loved how insecure Bella was and her fears etc. And you know that as she walked down to the shore, Edward knew she was there and as much as he wanted to turn and watch her, he didn't. He chose to make it easier for her sigh not to mention the thought of Edward stripping off as he made his way down the beach swooooooooooon and then ... nothing... grrrrr_

I actually threw the book at the wall and then discovered fan fiction and became a porn addict/pervert. Geeze I think my sister told my mom I write this stuff, and she might read this. Oh well. She'd be proud, unfortunately.

Thanks to Twike the nice encouraging funny smart pretty Beta. Thanks also to AFK my kindred spirit and Lusty my favorite biotch for helping me with this chapter. I really don't like cussing – that's why I added the o. She also told me that it's a compliment in Scotland.

Oh yeah I also got a "Sex Scene Edward" doll from one of my friends to help me write this chapter. That was one of my most embarrassing moments ever… long story. Unfortunately his clothes don't come off so I can't see if he sparkles. OK I'm rambling. See I'm nervous.

Chapter 7 Connection

Bella could feel herself undergoing a transformation of sorts. Saturday morning she woke up and decided it was time to take what she wanted, and she wanted Edward. Of course Emmett ruined that for the moment. Part of her was humiliated, but the other part of her was empowered. She wanted Edward to hurry up and be done with his car so she took charge and got it done. Alice suggested they enjoy watching the guys move the furniture, and Bella decided that's what she wanted to do, so she did it. Bella found that she liked doing what she wanted. It felt good, and she was tired of expecting to feel bad.

The house was going to be her home as much as it was Edward's, and Bella wanted it to be hers. Bella decided to do what she wanted with the furniture. After a few tries, she knew how she wanted it, but she liked watching Edward work so she had him move it a few extra times just for fun. He did what she wanted. When she was satisfied with the work in the living room, she thought about what else she wanted. She wanted her bedroom to look like it didn't belong to a computer geek. Alice was responsible for most of Edward's wardrobe, and Sarah had obviously had good taste, but somehow Edward had managed to pick out his current bedding on his own. It needed to change. No, Bella wanted it to change.

Bella went home that night because she wanted to check on her granddad. She went to church the next morning because she wanted to, and then Edward took her shopping because she wanted him to. Bella bought what she wanted for the house, and she put it where she wanted. Edward got her what she wanted for dinner. She found herself wanting to share her fears about her dad with him, so she did. She wanted to sleep in his arms, so she did. Bella could get used to getting what she wanted.

A few days later, Bella was going to do something she'd wanted to do for a long time. The first printed copy of her book arrived from the publisher, and she wanted to surprise Edward with it. She wrapped it in a box with a lid and tied a ribbon around it. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened it. He was going to be thrilled.

Bella tried to make sure everything was just right. She put on his favorite blue dress and wore her hair down just like Edward liked it. She tucked the box safely in the seat next to her and drove from her apartment to Edward's house – no, to their house. Edward promised he'd take care of dinner so Bella assumed they would be going out. When she arrived, there was something she didn't want parked in the driveway. Tori. Tori was at Bella's house. Of course she would try and ruin the moment Bella had been longing for. Tori was evil. Tori was the devil. Tori needed to die. Breathe Bella. She reminded herself that it would be difficult to promote her book from prison.

Bella walked inside and glanced around the living room. No one was here. She looked in the kitchen and the library – empty. She went to the backyard and found Aro all alone. She scratched him behind the ears and went back inside. A tiny part of her started to freak out. Edward wouldn't… he couldn't. Bella was relieved to find the bedrooms empty as well. They must be in Edward's office. Bella climbed the stairs to the third floor. The last bedroom and the theater were still being worked on, but Edward's office was finished. She could hear voices coming from the other end of the hall.

Bella stood in the doorway and watched Edward and Tori sitting side by side at Edward's desk. Edward was talking about hacker magazines, and Tori was nodding like this was the most fascinating conversation she'd ever had. Bella felt a low growl start in her chest. She pictured herself launching with super human powers across the room and shoving fire crotch to the ground away from Edward.

"See this is why I wanted to work for you. I've never known anyone with your skills," Tori gushed at Edward. Bella swallowed the vomit that made its way up her throat.

"You're good at this too. You've got talent," Edward replied. Now Bella pictured herself attacking Edward.

"Yeah, but you… you… wow."

"If you think that's cool, you should see my toilet," Edward laughed. What was he doing? Did he just offer to show Tori the place where he takes his pants off?

"Excuse me?"

"I set my toilet up with a remote control. I can push one button to open the lid, one to flush, there's even a self cleaning feature." Bella hated that damn toilet.

"I'd love to see that," Tori cackled.

"It's downstairs in the bedroom."

Enough. Bella did not want Tori in her bedroom. Bella wanted Tori gone. She cleared her throat and startled the two of them. She was instantly satisfied by the way Edward studied her body and practically darted across the room to touch her.

"Bella! You look so beautiful!" he said, and she could tell he meant it.

"Edward, the timer is going off downstairs." Whatever he was cooking would catch fire if he didn't do something about it.

"The dinner!" In a flash Edward was gone leaving Tori and Bella standing in awkward silence.

"So what are you doing here?" Bella asked Tori. There was no faked friendliness in her tone this time.

"I needed to show Edward some of the work I've been doing," Tori replied and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Edward was just telling me how talented I am."

"I'm sure you're more than happy to show your skills off for him, not that he'd bother to notice. I've pretty much got him whipped," Bella bragged.

"He's obviously crazy about you to have given up so much to be with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella could tell it was meant to be harsh. She automatically assumed Tori meant that Edward was giving up the opportunity to be with someone smart and beautiful.

"He's so obviously settling for this little domestic family life. Owning a small company, contracting with small independent financial institutions – he should be doing so much more."

"What Edward does professionally has nothing to do with me." Edward had made up his mind about his business interests long before he ever met Bella, but she respected his choices.

"Right…you don't even realize, do you? Edward is a genius. I don't mean talented or good at his job – I mean a true genius. He could have so much more than this." Tori waved her hand across the room, but Bella didn't miss the fact that she was included in Tori's definition of this.

Of course Bella knew Edward was brilliant. Calling him a genius might be pushing it a little, especially with the way he'd been acting lately. Bella had enough of Tori's condescension. She took a step toward her, and Tori was smart enough to take a protective step back.

"Don't come into my house and tell me that I don't know MY Edward. You have no idea what he's been through, the personal pain he's had to overcome, the sacrifices he has made for the people he loves. I know him. I know who he is and what he has and has not settled for, and you will not come in here and try to ruin what we have. He may have settled for me, but he chose me. He wants me. If you have a problem with that, you probably need to find a new job." She did her best to control her voice. She didn't want Edward to come running back upstairs to try and mediate. It was too late. Edward came rushing into the room.

Tori's entire demeanor changed as she smiled and batted her eyelashes at Edward. "We were just talking about how wonderful you are."

"I heard what you were talking about, and I'll be honest - I don't like the way you talk to Bella. She's right, if you are going to continue working for me, I expect you to respect my family. For all intents and purposes, Bella is co-owner of my company, and you can consider her your boss as well."

Finally! Bella felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Edward finally realized exactly what Tori had been doing… wait, did he just say boss? Take that biotch.

"Oh, of course. I was just… I was just…"

"Leaving," Bella finished her sentence for her. "Let me walk you to the door."

As they walked single file down the stairs, Bella felt could feel Edward's presence behind her. Hearing Edward finally fight for her and stop trying to remain neutral sent her heart all a flutter. All of her senses were suddenly attuned to his every movement. She could hear his hand brush the banister. She could smell the faint trace of his cologne mixed with garlic and something else. She glanced back and in her peripheral vision saw his eyes fixed on her legs as she walked. Bella held her head a little higher and showed Tori the way out. When she shut the door, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Bella held the doorknob for a few seconds trying to gain her composure and turned slowly to face Edward. She moved her eyes up his body much the way he had done to her when she arrived that evening. He was dressed casually with khaki cargo pants hanging low on his hips with no belt. His cotton blue t-shirt had red sauce splashed on the front, and she thought about telling him to wear an apron next time he cooked so he wouldn't ruin his clothes. But no, now was not the time to talk about stain prevention.

Bella stalked slowly toward him, and his eyes grew wide as he read her thoughts. She saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed nervously and took a step back. Bella would not be deterred. She was taking what she wanted. She wanted Edward.

She reached him and grabbed his wrists in both of her hands and scooted him slowly backwards toward the couch with her knees. His breathing was heavy as he looked at her in shock. She continued to move him until he was sitting on the arm of the couch making his face level in height with hers. Bella released his hands and moved hers to his face. She stroked his hair and looked into his eyes. His expression was a mixture of happiness and disbelief. Bella moved her body between his knees and kissed his jaw tenderly. She trailed kisses across his jaw to just beneath his ear and down his neck. She held both of his shoulders with her hands and leaned back looking into his eyes searching for what she needed to know.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours?"

"No, not like a question," she corrected him.

"I'm yours," he said firmly.

Bella rewarded him by molding her lips to his slowly and tenderly communicating her depths of her love and appreciation for the way he made her feel. For the way he wanted her as much as she wanted him. For the way he proved again and again that she was everything to him.

Edward moved his hands up her sides and around her back thoughtfully caressing and caring for her body and soul. When she broke away and looked into his eyes, she saw his mouth start to move and prepared herself to be enveloped in his declarations of love and affection.

"I cooked you dinner," he said and smiled proudly.

"Oh?" Bella's voice was a mixture of sexy and confused. Why would Edward be thinking about food now?

He used his heart melting smile and turned her into a puddle of goo. He took one of her hands and led her to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her, got a salad from the refrigerator, and set the glass dish full of pasta on the table with a triumphant grin on his face.

Bella was a mess. She was part irritated that they were eating, part turned on and wanting to rip Edward's clothes off, and part touched that Edward would do something so adorable for her. She tried to meld the adorable part into the turned on part hoping it would result in something better than either one alone would have been.

Edward served her a plate and sat back to watch her eat. Bella remembered Rosalie telling her something about guys liking to watch girls put stuff in their mouths. She wasn't sure what that was all about, but she tried to look sexy as she took a bite of the pasta. Unfortunately, she didn't aim quite right and a splash of sauce dribbled down her chin.

Edward started laughing. Not exactly the effect she was going for. "So is it good?" Edward asked like an excited little puppy. Again, not exactly what Bella was going for.

"Yes, it's delicious." Bella was sincere, but it came out sounding unenthusiastic.

"I've been cooking it all day for you. I wanted this night to be special," he said with a twinge of disappointment.

Bella felt her face turn red. She thought it was obvious what she'd been trying to do, and he obviously thought eating with her was more important than doing other things with her. Maybe she wanted him more than he wanted her. Bella's eyes fell to her lap.

"What's wrong? If you don't like the food I can make you something else." He looked defeated.

"I just thought we were going to… you know, but then you were more focused on eating than the fact that I was trying to seduce you. It was like the other morning all over again when you were more focused on your stupid Volvo." She moved her food around on her plate with her fork and looked up at him for reassurance.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Edward started banging his head on the table. "I am the biggest douche in the history of the world." He looked up at her and then went back to banging his head.

"Stop! What are you doing? You are not a douche!" Bella tried to grab him to keep him from hurting himself.

"I just had this night planned out. I was going to wine and dine you and be perfect and romantic, and then I was going to seduce you! I got excited earlier that my plan seemed to be working, but then I thought about my plan and realized I was getting ahead of myself. Arg! I'm such an idiot!"

"Edward," Bella said in a low voice causing his head to snap up from the table and look at her. "your plan is working." Her eyes conveyed the meaning behind her words, and Edward didn't miss the point this time. He slowly stood, reached out a hand to her, and pulled her up out of her chair. He softly brushed her hair behind her shoulder and Bella gave him permission with a slight nod. He lifted her off her feet and carried her effortlessly up the stairs to their bedroom never breaking eye contact with her.

In his eyes she found reassurance and peace and want and longing. There was a completeness there that overshadowed her every fear. Bella was unwavering in what she wanted, and she wanted Edward. That was until he set her gently on the bed. She tried not to break the spell his confidence had on her. She tried not to think about the fact that she had no idea what she was doing. She tried to ignore the fact that Edward was going to see that under her clothes she was actually quite chubby. She tried, she really, really tried.

"Bella, you're trembling," Edward said taking her hands in his.

"I'm just a little nervous," she admitted.

"It's okay to be nervous," he kissed her shoulder and traced his fingers lightly down her bare arm. "I don't want to do anything you're not sure of."

"I'm sure. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Whew, I'm glad you said that, because if you told me to stop now, I'd probably weep like a baby."

Bella smiled. She knew he was trying to help her relax. She closed her eyes, and let herself enjoy his touch. He sat down next to her on the bed. Their hands moved together as the two of them lifted his shirt over his head. Bella had seen him shirtless many times, but she gingerly lifted one hand to touch his collar bone and then ran it across his chest down his stomach appreciating every inch of him. Edward closed his eyes and smiled this time filling his lungs with ragged breaths.

He opened his eyes and put a hand on Bella's knee before bending over and moving down her calf and removing her shoe. He did the same with the other shoe before moving back up her leg and leaving his hand resting on her knee.

"I want to show you how much I love you. Let me show you how much I love you," he raised his other hand and rubbed her cheek with his hand. Bella bit her lip and gave him another small nod. "May I?" he asked as he moved his hand to the zipper of her dress. "Okay," she whispered.

Slowly and steadily Edward unzipped her dress and moved the straps from her shoulders, and began to kiss the newly exposed skin. Every touch and every whisper from that moment forward taught Bella what it meant to be adored, what it meant to be treasured.

The complete vulnerability and transparency of finally giving all of herself to him was the fulfillment of her every uttered prayer for health and wholeness. Her buried dreams and discarded wishes were resurrected and answered in that instant of abandon and letting her senses take over. All disappointment and dread of tomorrow were discarded with the heap of clothes on the floor. The joining of their bodies cemented a promise of life and contentment reserved for the few who earned the right by triumphing over pain and sorrow. The heat, the fire, the passion, and even the pain were more than just what Bella wanted. They were what she deserved.

The way he touched her caused sensations to erupt in her body she didn't know were possible. The feeling of their skin, as close as it could be but still not close enough, was an awakening and falling into a dream all in one moment. The connection of their bodies joined together, sharing the most intimate of secrets with each other, forged a bond between them that they both knew could be broken by no man or woman. They were united body and soul. They were one.

Finally, Edward lay beside her gently caressing her body. They were both quiet as Bella reflected on the beauty of what she had experienced. Parts had been awkward and painful and messy, but those were overshadowed by the feelings of wholeness and deep connection she experienced with Edward.

"It only gets better," he whispered to her.

Bella's chest constricted and pain flashed across her face. "You didn't like it?" she asked timidly.

"God, no, Bella, I meant you will enjoy it more. For me, that was... you are… everything… perfect. Perfection. Pure perfection. Thank you." He kissed gently thanking her over and over again.

"Well that's good, because I'm a perfectionist," she announced after finally allowing herself to believe that he enjoyed the experience. "I'm going to want to get really good at it. You are going to have to help me practice."

Edward laughed from his belly with a full I'm so happy I finally had sex with Bella laugh and said, "I think we should practice at least twice a day."

"Oh, I almost forgot my surprise!" Bella sat up quickly and started to jump off the bed. She froze when she realized she was completely naked. She couldn't decide what to do. Edward had already seen the chub and seemed to like it anyway, but she wasn't sure she was completely comfortable running naked through the halls yet. She yanked the sheet off the bed, wrapped it around her chest, and stood up. The sheet followed leaving Edward lying there completely exposed. Bella stopped, took in the view, smiled, and ran downstairs.

She came back quickly with the box and handed it to Edward. He looked at her suspiciously. "Bella, you've already given me the most wonderful gift tonight."

"Edward, if you call my virginity a wonderful gift one more time we'll never get through Christmas with our families."

He smirked at her and untied the bow. He opened the box and pulled out _The Crazy Adventures of Aro and Newton. _His eyes grew wide as he looked at it reverently turning it over in his hands like it wasn't real.

"Is this your book?"

"Yep!" Bella squealed a little bit on accident.

"This is your book!" He practically shouted.

"I know! Can you believe it!"

"I'm so proud of you!" He jumped off the bed and threw his arms around her. Bella liked hugging naked Edward way better than hugging clothed Edward. She wanted her life to be like this always.

A/N: You can throw the book at me if you want. Whew.

If you don't review, Edward and Bella will both develop a strange rash… well you know where. OME! They will be allergic to each other. Is their love strong enough to survive rashes? I mean it would really put a damper on their newly discovered intimacy. OH THE ITCHING!


	8. Chapter 8 Revelation

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I got busy writing some other fan fic for the Twilight Gift Exchange. I will let you know when you can read that one. It's cute.

Last chapter Bella tossed Tori to the curb and had her way with Edward.

Thanks for being patient! Thanks also to Twike the Beta. I've been working her overtime, and she's about to get married, and she's cool. I love you Twikers!

Chapter 8 Revelation

Bella wasn't kidding about wanting to practice. Edward didn't think he could love her anymore than he already had, but after she gave him that gift – oh wait – no more calling it a gift. They hadn't left the house for two days. Edward called Angela to tell her he was working from home. Bella called Emmett to tell him Edward had made her dinner, and she had some sort of food poisoning.

Bella was a quick learner and nothing if not determined. There was something so raw, so sensual about her. It was as if she was discovering a whole new side of herself. Edward had always been attracted to the passion she had for the things that were important to her, and he was glad to admit that he was very, very important to her. This type of passion was something different than what he'd experienced before, and he was quickly becoming addicted to it.

Now that they had taken their relationship to a new level, he was more worried than ever about Charlie coming to visit. This was not a good time for Bella to be mad at him. Bella being mad at him could mean no more… Nono, he couldn't even think about that. It was too horrifying.

He whistled and practically skipped down the stairs that morning. They were meeting Jasper and Alice for lunch before going with Emmett to pick up Charlie from the airport. Bella had been nervous, but she'd been doing a good job of distracting herself. Edward found Bella in the kitchen making coffee. He tiptoed up behind her, grabbed her by the hips, and kissed her neck.

Bella giggled like it was tickling her. "Stop that. My fiancé will get jealous."

"Oh, really?" Edward said.

Bella turned around to face him. "Oh, it's you. I thought that it was Franz my lover, Franz." She wrapped her arms around his neck and draped her body against his. "I guess you'll do."

"You'd better get ready. We've got to run some errands before lunch."

"I was just thinking about going back to bed," Bella said and started to kiss Edward's collar bone just above his shirt.

"Belllllaaaa," Edward groaned. "I've created a monster! Ow! Did you just bite me?" Edward could feel Bella giggling against his neck.

"Go get ready," he pushed her off of him.

Bella stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Ok, I'll just go take a shower, all by myself. The hot water can massage my sore muscles. I am feeling quite dirty," she winked at him and ran her hand around his body as she walked past him toward the stairs.

Good. She needed to get ready. Edward started to pour himself a cup of coffee and looked for the paper and tried to stop shaking his leg nervously. The second he heard the water turn on, he couldn't take it any longer and bolted upstairs.

Xxxxxxx

"Oh stop being such a big baby. So what if we don't get to stop by the Apple store for you to ogle before lunch;, it's not like you were complaining earlier," Bella said trying to snap Edward out of his irritation for not being able to run his errands.

"I'm not being a big baby. It's just a big day," he admitted. The reality of what would transpire in just a few hours was beginning to weigh on him.

"I know," Bella sighed and looked out the window. "Just promise you won't leave my side. I know I can get through anything as long as you're with me."

"Don't worry. I won't let go of you for a second," he promised. He wanted to add something about even if she tried to push him away, but he thought better of it.

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "We're a little early," he looked at his watch trying to decide if they could make it to the Apple store and back in five minutes.

"Good," Bella ran her hand up and down his thigh before pulling his face to hers. Yes, he had definitely created a monster.

They were both flushed five minutes later, and Edward couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face. Bella laced her fingers through his as they walked into the restaurant. Alice and Jasppser were sitting on a bench near the door waiting for a table. They walked in and Alice jumped up to hug each of them. Edward hated to have to let go of Bella even for a second to hug his sister. The second they were able to they sat down nearby, and Edward wrapped his arms around her. She was talking to Alice, but her body was still trained on Edward. It was as though now that they had been together, they couldn't handle being apart even for a second.

Alice was talking a million miles an hour about her plans for the rest of the holiday weekend, but as she talked she began to look from Edward to Bella and back to Edward repeatedly. She stopped in the middle of a sentence and said, "Something's different."

Edward felt his face turn bright red. He looked down at Bella thinking she'd look like she'd just been caught, but she just smiled at Alice.

"Oh, my gosh! You finally did it!" she shrieked and Edward felt the need to crawl under a table and die. He couldn't think of anything worse than his little sister announcing he'd deflowered his fiancée to a crowded restaurant.

"Alice, shut up," he growled.

"Thank God, finally!" Jasper went to give him a high five. The look Edward gave him made him stick his hands back in his lap quickly.

To Edward's surprise, Bella jumped onto his lap, and smiled at Alice. Edward was used to Bella getting embarrassed so easily. What happened to his prudishe little sweetheart?

"So did you try those things Rosalie and I told you about?" Alice asked.

"Some of them," Bella said. "I still want to try that…."

"Please! She's my sister!" Edward freaked, and his hand flew over Bella's mouth.

"So Bella, how are you feeling about your dad coming?" Jasper asked, and Edward shot him an appreciative glance.

Once Edward allowed Bella to talk again, she said, "I'm trying not to think about it or get my hopes up about it too much. I've had the perfect distraction over the past few days." At that she wiggled herself in Edward's lap causing him to practically throw her on the seat next to him. She was completely out of control. If she acted like this in front of Emmett and her dad, Edward would never make through this day alive.

Alice and Jasper both laughed and Edward was glad everyone was enjoying themselves at his expense. Bella and Alice spent most of the lunch discussing wedding plans. It was coming up quickly, and Edward couldn't wait to make Bella his wife. Seeing the light in her eyes as she discussed it was almost enough to bring a tear to his. Edward made a mental note to stop drinking soy milk. He'd heard it had estrogen in it, and it was obviously turning him into a girl.

Jasper kept trying to ask more questions about Charlie's visit, but Bella kept changing the subject. There had been talk of everyone going up to the Cullen's cabin on Grand Lake, so Charlie and guys could fish. The kids were ecstatic about meeting their grandfather. Edward couldn't relax though. He was the only one who knew just how potentially awful the next few days could go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The atmosphere was thick as they waited near the baggage claim. Emmett, Bella, Edward, Emory, and Emily all waited for Charlie to arrive. Emily and Emory had made signs welcoming Grandpa Charlie. They'd never actually met him, but had talked to him on the phone before. They were bouncing off the walls with excitement. Belle explained to Edward that Emmett and Charlie talked more often than she and Charlie did. They even went on a fishing trip to Canada every few years. She'd resented their relationship and was hurt that her dad spent time with Emmett but not her. She'd only seen him a handful of times over the past ten years. Edward urged her to give Charlie a chance and to keep an open mind. He knew from their many conversations that she wanted to believe that her dad loved her and wanted her. Edward was pained that Bella had been hurt for so long.

Bella was twirling her hair and chewing on her lip non-stop. Edward made sure he was touching her somehow at all times, and hoped that his presence would soothe her. He wasn't sure how the next few days would change her life, but he was determined not to let her push him away no matter how angry she got.

Edward was holding Bella's hand when they saw Charlie walking toward them. Edward could see who Emmett got his strength from. Charlie had broad shoulders, and though he wasn't as unnaturally large as Emmett, Edward didn't really want to arm wrestle him. He and Bella had the same eyes and similar facial expressions. He was dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt, and boots. Edward could just imagine his sheriff badge pinned to the front of his shirt, and a gun holster still strapped to his hip. Edward hadn't noticed until then, but the Charlie and his kids even shared a similar walk. Edward found this amusing, but decided to wait till later to point it out.

Emmett pointed him out to the kids, and Emily went running for him holding her sign. Emory looked at his dad for approval, and when Emmett shook his head, Emory headed Charlie's direction too. Charlie stopped and squatted down when Emily reached him. She instantly threw her arms around his neck and said, "Grandpa Charlie!"

Charlie put his bag down on the floor next to him and hugged her back. "You must be my Emily," he said. When she finally let him go, he stood up but she grabbed his hand and held it. She handed him the sign she made and he thanked her. Emily beamed with satisfaction.

"Emory, this is Grandpa Charlie!" Emily announced proudly.

"I know dummy," he rolled his eyes at her. Charlie held his hand out to shake Emory's. Emory shook his back.

"I'm so glad to finally see you in person, Emory. You're practically a man now," Charlie said with a huge smile on his face.

Emory broke into a grin. "My dad says it's a grandpa's duty to take his grandson fishing."

"Of course it is," Charlie agreed. "I've also heard you have an impressive baseball card collection. I can't wait to take a look at that."

Emory nodded enthusiastically. "Hey dad," Emmett opened his arms wide to hug Charlie. They embraced, and Edward felt Bella's grip tighten on his hand.

"Hello, Bella." Charlie turned to face her.

"Hi, Charlie." Charlie didn't wait for her, but reached out pulled her into a hug. He held on tight, and didn't let go for a long time. Bella didn't move at first, but after a few seconds reached her arms around his back and hugged him.

"I missed my baby girl so much," he said without letting go.

"I missed you too, Ddad." Edward let out a thankful breath when she called him dad instead of Charlie – one small step at a time he told himself.

Everyone was happy to have Emily entertain them on the way home. She was asking Charlie questions a mile a minute like how old was he, what was his favorite color, who was his favorite Disney princess, and if he would play house with her later. Charlie happily answered each question and agreed to the play date.

When they arrived at Emmett's, Rosalie greeted Charlie with a kiss on the cheek, while Emily said, "This is Maude. Daddy calls her Emaude when mommy's not around. He said that Maude will be mad that her name doesn't match the rest of ours, and that he will get mommy to change her mind. He told me not to tell mommy about his plans."

Charlie laughed and winked at Rosalie who was rolling her eyes. "Emory and Emily you guys go straighten up your rooms so you can show them to Grandpa Charlie in a little bit." Rosalie handed Maude to Charlie, and even Edward felt a little choked up at the proud look on Charlie's face as he bounced Maude and looked around the room at his family.

"Thank you for letting me come. This – I – I was afraid I'd never get the chance to do this. I don't deserve any of you," he said.

The atmosphere grew heavy at Charlie's words, and Bella stepped closer to Edward as if seeking the comfort of his touch again.

"Come on Ddad," Emmett said. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Kids there are things I need to tell you. Things I need to explain." He handed the baby back to Rosalie, and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Uh… Charlie do you want to eat first or how about some small talk before we dive into the deep stuff," Edward suggested nervously.

"Edward!" Bella looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Please, son," Charlie pleaded, "I need to get this out before I lose my nerve."

Bella looked at Edward, then looked at Charlie, and then back at Edward. "What's going on, Edward?"

"When I met your dad, he told me some things he's never shared with the two of you. We talked quite a bit, and in the end he agreed with me that you need to know what he's been going through. I'm just… well… this isn't going to be easy for you to hear what he has to say."

"You're sick aren't you?" Bella's hand flew to her heart.

"No, no, nothing like that." Charlie handed Maude back to Rosalie. "Can we all sit down?"

They all seemed to move in slow motion toward the living room furniture. Once they were seated, all eyes went to Charlie. Edward had been dreading this moment for months, but he knew it was necessary. He wished there were some way he could take all of Bella's pain away. The pain from her father's abandonment was like an old wound she'd covered up with a Band-Aid. She could ignore it most of the time, but every now and then, if she bumped it just right, the pain was almost unbearable. Treating the wound once and for all would hurt, but in the end it would prevent more problems down the road.

"What is it Ddad?" Emmett asked.

"You know I'm not really good with words, so I … well I wrote it down. What I want to tell you. I know it's stupid, but I want to read it to you so I don't mess it up." Charlie pulled a wadded up piece of paper out of his pocket and smoothed it out. Bella was holding Edward's hand so tight that it hurt.

Charlie stared at the paper in front of him for what seemed like forever. The silence grew uncomfortable, before he finally cleared his throat and began to read, "When I sent you two to live with your granddad, it was the hardest thing I ever did, but I don't regret what I did. I had to keep you safe. I married your mother, and though I loved her., I didn't know her very well. Our marriage was difficult, and she made it clear that she was not satisfied with the life she had with me in Forks. Your mom traveled a lot, as you know, and it seems she had another life we didn't know about."

"Dad, stop," Emmett interrupted. "If you're planning to tell us mom was having an affair, you don't need to. We all know mom wasn't a saint. Bella and I knew she wasn't really just going on nature retreats. We heard you fighting about it one night. We were young but not stupid."

"I'm sorry, Ddad. We know that must have been awful for you," Bella added.

Charlie's eyes remained fixed on the floor. "Please, just let me read this," he finally said and went back to the paper. "When your mom got sick, it was like we became a family for the first time. I fell in love with her again, and I believe she truly grew to love me in that time as well. The happiness we all shared during that time made losing her more painful, but I'm grateful for it. I believe your mother loved us all very much, but there was another part of her life that we knew nothing about. During the last year of her life, it seems that she made some powerful people angry and took something important from them. I do not know who these people are, but after her death they began threatening me and demanding information. They threatened the two of you and that is why I sent you to live with your grandfather. I had to keep you safe. These men have the power to hurt us, and they have continued to make threats over the years. It was hard for me to face the truth about Renee, and even now I'm not sure what the truth is. I regret not being a part of your livesfe. I regret the pain I have caused you. Edward has helped me to see that I should have told you the truth sooner, but please believe me that I love you more than my own life, and I have died a little each day since I left you here." Charlie folded the paper back up and stared at his hands.

"Dad, I have no idea what you're saying," Emmett said puzzled. "Who are these people you're talking about?"

"The only thing we know so far is that they are connected to a large company named Volterra Corp. We don't know what Renee's involvement was, but she seemed to have control over a large sum of money that they were unable to access after her death," Edward explained.

Emmett and Bella both looked at Edward like he'd grown a second head. "What do you mean 'the only thing we know'? Emmett asked.

"Your mom had a disk hidden in the house. It was the only thing I found that I think these goons might want. When Edward came to Forks, I asked him to take a look at it," Charlie said.

"You've known about this?" Bella asked letting go of his hand.

"Please Bella, you have a every right to be angry with me, but I felt that it would be best for you to hear all of this from Charlie. I begged him to tell you."

Bella's eyes didn't hold the fury that Edward feared. They were sad and confused as she looked at Edward. She nodded her head slightly like she understood and then looked away.

"So she was like a secret agent or in the mob or something?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," Charlie answered with a slow breath. "I wish I knew."

Charlie went on to explain the encounters he'd had over the years with the strange men. Emmett and Bella both looked shocked to find out the truth about the times their house had been torn apart. Bella was visibly shaken when Charlie told about getting things mailed to him that they took from Bella's room and about Emmett's brake line being cut.

Emory and Emily were getting restless. Rosalie had sent them back to their rooms about five times trying to explain that the grownups were talking, but Emily seemed like she might explode if she was left out of the fun much longer. Rosalie suggested they get ready for dinner and talk more about everything after the kids went to bed.

Edward was worried about Bella's reaction. He'd expected drama, yelling, tears, and anger. Instead she was solemn and quiet. "What are you thinking, love?" Edward whispered in her hear.

"I don't know what to think," she answered and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just confused, and I feel sorry for my dad. I spent so much time thinking he was selfish and too wrapped up in his pain to love me the way I needed him to. I didn't know. I didn't understand that he cared. He still should have made sure we knew he cared. We needed to be there for him too."

"You're right. He wasn't perfect, but I think he did the best he could." Edward reached up and stroked her hair. "This is a chance to start again."

"I knew my mom was messed up, but who could even imagine her doing something to hurt us?"

"We still don't have enough information to really judge her actions," Edward reminded her.

"I just want to understand. I want some answers."

Edward took her face in his hands, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure no one hurts you or this family ever again. I'm going to figure this out. I'm going to find the answers you need. I promise."

"I want to know who my mom was," Bella look at him asking him with her eyes to find out for her. Edward nodded in assurance that he would give her what she needed.

After dinner, everyone was more relaxed. Charlie spent some time getting to know his grandkids. Bella continued to hold on tightly to Edward, and he was so grateful that she wasn't pushing him away, that he wanted to thank her over and over. He reflected on just how far they'd come together. They communicated more, fought less, and tried to understand the other's perspective more. Even over the past few weeks in dealing with Tori, he'd come to understand Bella better. She had been unconditionally giving him her trust. More than anything Edward wanted to deserve it.

Once the kids were in bed, Charlie answered more questions. There were tears shed by everyone in the room, revelations made, and bonds formed. Edward knew this was going to be hard, but he really couldn't have imagined it going any better. Charlie showed them the picture of Renee with the man that he'd found, and Bella asked if she could hold on to it for a little bit.

Once Edward and Bella got home, they both started getting ready for bed. Bella looked drained, and when they climbed under the covers, Edward held his arms out to her. She settled into his embrace and began to cry. Edward felt helpless, but he caressed her head, and, whispered assurances to her,, and held her until she was asleep. Edward couldn't think about anything but his need to make this right for her.

The next day they had plans to meet Charlie for lunch at the restaurant. Bella still seemed down. It was a stark contrast to how she'd felt just the morning before, but Edward was determined to give her time without giving her space. They arrived at the restaurant early and sat at the bar to wait for Charlie, Rosalie, and the kids to arrive. Bella took out the picture of Renee and stared at it as if the people in the photo might start talking and explain things to her.

Her granddad came up behind them and hugged her from behind. He noticed the picture in her hands, and tensed. "Where did you get that?" he asked angrily.

"Charlie brought it. Why do you know who this man is, Granddad?"

Bella's granddad's face turned pale and he took the picture in his hands examining. "That's Phillip Dwyer," he finally seethed before he threw it on the bar and starting yelling expletives in Italian.

A/N: Review or Charlie and Emily will walk into the tent while Bella is getting some practice. You don't want to do that to poor little innocent Emily do you?

I've also started an interesting thread. Check out The Adventures of the Littlest Edward on the twilighted forums under Eye Candy if you want to laugh. I'll post a link on my profile when I get around to it.


	9. Chapter 9 Formation

A/N: I know I know. I let you down. It's been too long. I just haven't felt inspired lately, but I'm trying to swing back into it. I could say something weird like the characters won't talk to me, but I don't like being all schizophrenic.

Thanks to all of you who have kept reading! I love all of you.

I was um thinking that most of us usually read a lot of M rated fics, and well you might remember the story before this one was called Return to Me, and its rated T, and well so is this one, but I think RTM is better and um well there is a category for non smutty stories for the bellie awards, and well I'm not telling you what to do…. I just noticed that there was a category and if you want to nominate any T rated fics for that then well um the web site is thecatt dot net and so that's just something for you to think about.

Thanks for being my Beta Twike. I love you.

If you want to read an AWESOME story, check out Rabbit Hole by Profmom72. It's AU and under my favorites - check it out.

Characters are not mine.

Warning: This chapter is ridiculously short.

Chapter 9 Formation

Bella felt numb. It was a stark contrast to the way she'd felt the past few days. She'd been on feeling overload as she experienced the new facets of her relationship with Edward. He'd made her feel so alive, so wanted, so aroused. Bella didn't think she would ever get enough of him. Edward thought she would be mad when she found out he'd kept information from her. Part of her thought she should be too, but something between them had changed. She knew in her soul that his every thought was about her and what she needed. He understood, even more than she did how much she needed to hear this from her dad. Edward would never do anything to hurt her or risk her well being. She knew it wasn't a decision he made lightly, and she loved him even a tiny bit more for it. Plus, the next time he did make her mad, she could still use this for ammunition.

When they woke up that morning, she wished she could just forget everything and go back to molesting Edward, but everything else was hanging over her like a thick fog. There was so much to process that she felt herself suffocating.

She and Edward were shocked at her grandpa's reaction to the picture, but she felt a spark of adrenaline run through her. Maybe finding out what happened wasn't as impossible as she'd first thought. Bella watched the anger in her granddad's face and tried to patiently wait for him to end his tirade so she could find out what in the world was going on. He said the man in the picture was Phillip Dwyer. Charlie had been wondering for years who this guy was and her granddad had the answer all along.

Charlie arrived at the restaurant, and before anyone knew what was happening, granddad had him pushed up against a wall holding the picture in his face. "Where did you get this?" he snarled at Charlie.

"It was hidden with Renee's things," Charlie said patiently letting the old man get his anger out. Bella knew Charlie was a force to be reckoned with when he wanted to be. He was ex-military and the chief of police after all, but he had a way with people and was usually able to deescalate any situation before it became volatile. Bella felt grateful he wasn't pushing or getting mad at granddad's behavior. She hadn't seen her granddad this mad since the time Emmett got arrested in college for indecent exposure.

"Granddad, please, tell us what's going on," Bella pleaded. Granddad's muscles started to relax and they could visibly see his grasp on Charlie's shirt loosen.

"The picture was hidden. I think it has something to do with the men looking for her stuff," Charlie explained to Granddad.

"I should have guessed it sooner! She told me she would never see that bastard again!" Granddad sat down at the bar next to Bella and buried his head in his hands. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Granddad!" Bella gasped.

"Granddad, please tell us what you know," Edward said calmly.

"That Phillip took my Renee and ruined her. Before him she was full of joy and life, and he turned her into someone I couldn't recognize. He was poison to this family. Maybe he still is."

He stopped and glared at the picture again. Bella could see his hand shaking, and she started to worry this was too much for him.

"She met him her first year at Dartmouth. I was so proud of her for getting that scholarship, and I knew my Amelia would have been happy to see our daughter there. She went planning to study medicine – cardiology. She was going to save herself and her future children. This Phillip ruined all that. He brainwashed her until she was willing to follow him anywhere and do whatever he asked. He came from old money, the kind of money that makes you used to getting what you want. He was smart too. Renee stopped calling; she refused to visit at Christmas; and soon I was so worried that I flew out to check on my little one. I found her living in a house too grand for any college student. She had dropped out of the university. Her arm was broken and there were brown and yellow marks all over she wouldn't explain to me. She could barely even look at me."

"Granddad, why didn't you ever tell us about this before?" Bella asked.

"I never wanted to think about him again." His fists were clenched and the rise and fall of his chest was quick. "I forced her to come home with me. She told me Phillip would kill us both if she left him, and she was terrified. I took her straight to the airport and put her on a plane to Italy to stay with my cousins. I thought she would be safe there, but I worried she would run away. She claimed she loved that monster even after everything he did to her. Normally I would have not been so happy about my only daughter meeting a military man and marrying so quickly, but when Charlie came along I was so happy she was safe and not going back to Phillip Dwyer."

"I bet she was going to see him when she took those trips," Charlie said.

"At least we have more information to go on now," Edward said. "I'll call Tyler at the FBI and see if he can find anything, and I'll start my own search tomorrow."

"Granddad, are you okay?" Bella noticed he was looking pale.

"I think I need to lay down, Picolla. This was quite a shock for my old heart."

Bella walked her granddad upstairs and put him to bed. He looked weary and suddenly old. Bella knew her granddad and mom's relationship had been strained before she got sick, but she always just thought it was because they lived so far away. Bella's mom had always been eccentric, different, easily distracted, bored with regular life. She didn't know what to think about her mom now, but her admiration and love for the men in her life had grown exponentially in the past twenty-four hours. Yesterday Charlie had been an absent parent, practically a dead beat in her mind, but today he achieved sainthood. Granddad was still her hero. Emmett well – she might be willing to trade him for a good massage, but he had married Rosalie, so she was stuck with him too. Then there was Edward. It was as though he was her prize for having to live through the hard times.

A happy sigh slipped from her lips as she walked downstairs to find her trophy. He was sitting next to Charlie eating spaghetti. Bella walked up between them and put her arms around each of their shoulders. She kissed Edward on the cheek and then Charlie. Edward kept eating, but Charlie put down his fork and smiled at Bella like he'd just won the lottery. Bella laughed and went to the kitchen to get herself a plate. She consciously decided not to worry about Renee or Phillip Dwyer until she had something tangible to worry about. She wanted to concentrate on spending time with her dad and enjoying her family.

"So dad, we thought about going up near Idaho Springs and camping after church tomorrow. You guys can fish on Monday, and then we'll come back Tuesday before your plane takes off," Bella said.

"Are you sure you should be at such high altitudes sweetie?" Charlie asked.

Bella noticed Edward's eyes get wide and then his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh.

"Yes, dad. I love hiking in fact." She glared at Edward. "My heart is great."

"Okay, good." Charlie seemed willing to take her word for it. "You were lucky to get that thing."

Edward gave Bella a sad smile, and she just nodded in agreement to his statement that was more true than he knew. After lunch the three of them picked up the kids and took Charlie around Boulder showing him the sites. They went back to Pearl Street, went down 29th street to look at the outdoor science exhibits, they drove by the college, and then Emily begged to show him the big waterfall, so they made the short drive out of town to Boulder falls.

Charlie was great with the kids, and he looked at them like with pure wonder in his eyes. Bella found herself laughing most of the day, and held onto Edward, not because she needed him to comfort her, but because she just liked having part of her connected to him every minute. Edward seemed so much more relaxed than yesterday, and they were actually enjoying themselves. Bella felt a little bit of sorrow creep back in while she watched Edward laughing and pushing Emily on the swings at the park near the waterfall. He loved the kids so much, and Bella felt guilty for taking away his chance to be the father of his own children. He promised her it didn't bother him, but she didn't see how he could possibly mean that.

She would have to do whatever she could to make it up to him. She decided she would start making it up to him after dinner with the family that night, and then after she woke up from a fairly graphic dream, and then again the next morning. Edward didn't seem to mind her enthusiasm at all. In fact he seemed downright giddy which made Bella feel powerful and confident. She could make him happy. She knew that now.

They were still in bed avoiding getting up to get ready. Bella was tracing her fingers up and down Edward's chest. He was awake but his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensation of her touch. They were interrupted when his phone rang.

"Who is calling me on Easter morning?" he grumbled before reaching over Bella to get to his phone.

"Oooh I hope it's the Easter Bunny," Bella giggled.

He pushed talk. "What is it Angela?"

Bella was feeling a little frisky, so she slowly began to kiss Edward's bicep as he held the phone to his ear. Edward gave her a dirty look and pushed her back on the bed away from him with a thud. Oh no he didn't.

"Where did she find this guy?" Edward paused while Angela talked. "No, she was right. I don't want her calling my personal phone after hours unless it's an emergency."

Bella got on her knees, bent over, and started licking Edward's leg going up from his knee. Edward ignored her until she got up near his thigh, when he quickly slammed her on the bed holding her away from him with one arm and holding the phone with the other. Bella struggled underneath the weight of his arm, but he held her effortlessly in place.

"Why would this guy need something that extensive? What kind of investors does he work with?"

Bella pinched Edward's arm hard with her nails, and he snapped his arm away from her. He looked down at her, and she was giggling furiously. "Listen Angela, I have to go. Just tell Tori to get everything ready to present to him. I know she can pull something like that off, and I'll be back Wednesday to check it and make any changes before he meets with us on Thursday."

Edward said goodbye, got off the phone, and lunged for Bella. She sprang off the bed quickly and went running through the house away from him. Edward chased her and caught her at the top of the stairs. He started tickling her, which made her laugh so loud the house shook. The look on her face made Edward laugh too, and they finally collapsed together on the floor exhausted.

"I want to wake up every morning like this," Bella said. "Well except for the quick mention of ho bag's name. I'd rather she make like a tree and leave this town."

"Some guy is coming in from Chicago who wants to hire us for a big project for an investment firm. Tori found him, so I guess it's only fair that I send her to Chicago to work on it. If it's as big as Angela thinks, it might take months!"

"It's an Easter Miracle!" Bella cheered.

A/N: Review or else they will all get raptured at church (well all except Jacob) and we'll never know what happened with Renee. Hello apocalypse.


	10. Chapter 10 Devotion

A/N: OK so I stink at writing this story now, but I'll keep plugging away.

I would like to recommend two amazing stories that have been entered for the Age of Edward Contest:

Infamy by Jennde: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5193810/1/Infamy

Beneath the Silent Moon by Britherthansunshine28: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5194909/1/Beneath_the_Silent_Moon

OH and if you know what's good for you, you'll read Rabbit Hole by profmom72. It's the best AU story ever written. Maybe the best story ever written period.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5094130/1/

**FINALLY! Announcing the Once Upon a Twilight Contest hosted by myself and Everwondering. It's twilight with a fairytale twist! Link is on my profile!! (**Please please please check it out... yes, I'm begging)

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 10 Devotion

Edward had come to enjoy going to church, and today as he looked down the pew at Bella's family including Charlie and even his sister and Jasper he felt… complete. Edward found himself not wanting to wait two more months to get married. He wondered what father Almeada would do if Edward raised his hand in the middle of the Homily and asked him to marry them immediately.

That might lead to Alice committing murder in church though, and Edward might not know Jesus that well yet, but he was pretty sure that might irritate him. Edward decided he would have to wait to marry Bella until their wedding day and made it through the rest of the service trying to stay in the good graces of JC. Today's camping trip would still provide plenty of excitement.

Edward and his dad had gone camping a few times, and he was pretty sure Jasper could survive outdoors, but the closest Alice had come to camping was staying at a fully furnished cabin in Paradise Valley complete with indoor hot tub and waterfall. The next few days were bound to be an adventure. After church they each went home to get their things and then met up at Emmett's. Edward was determined to treat this time as sacred since it was on Bella's list, and he would not risk another baseball game fiasco.

Emmett had plenty of camping equipment for Edward, Bella, and Charlie to use. They had picked up some sleeping bags and new jackets for the trip. Alice had looked at preparing for the trip as an opportunity to shop uncharted territory. She outfitted herself and her husband with every piece of merchandise from REI they could possibly need. When they met the group at Emmett's house, the two of them looked like they just walked off the cover of a rock climbing magazine. They had on matching khaki cargo pants and fleece pullovers with the collars flipped up. They wore similar hiking boots and had backpacks with water bottles attached by repelling carabineers.

Edward noticed Bella trying to hold her laughter in as Jasper stood aloof to the rest of them and Alice had both of her arms around his waist looking up towards the mountains as the breeze whipped through their hair. They made the oddest pair of outdoorsmen any of them had ever seen, and their expensive gear belied the fact that they had absolutely no idea what they were getting themselves into. Emmett and Charlie were loading stuff into the back of the Expedition, and Emory looked so excited that he could barely contain himself. Rosalie and Maude were staying behind. It had been an usually warm spring so far, but it was sure to be frigid at night in the mountains.

Finally, everyone was set. Emmett gave his wife and daughter a long kiss goodbye and loaded the rest of his family including his dad into the Expedition. Bella and Edward rode in the King Cab of Jasper's Tundra, and they headed west.

"So what do we do first? Do we build the fire? Set up the tents? Forage for our dinner?" Alice asked excitedly turning to Edward.

"Listen sis, I'm not the expert here. Charlie and Emmett are the pros. I'm just here to protect Bella from mountain lions."

"Oh and who will be protecting you?" Bella giggled.

"Jasper." Edward dead panned.

Jasper shook his head in silent agreement as Bella and Alice giggled. "I can't wait to eat s'mores. I love me some s'mores. S'more s'mores for me please!" Alice bounced.

"That's all you need is s'more sugar." Bella reached her hand over the seat and tried to hold Alice still.

Eventually Alice crashed from her sugar rush and fell asleep. Jasper was listening to NPR, and Bella was lazily running her fingers up and down Edward's leg. It was about to drive him crazy. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Please stop that. The thought of being separated from you for the next two nights is making me crazy."

"What do you mean separated?"

"There's no way I'm going anywhere near you to sleep with Emmett around. He'll feed me to the bears or something."

"Well there's no way I'm sleeping without my favorite cuddle bumpkin." Bella squeezed his arm.

"Cuddle bumpkin?"

"Mmmm hmmm. I'm a grown woman. Emmett can deal with it."

Edward wished he shared Bella's confidence. All he could think about was the impending doom that was sure to come from Emmett's hands.

They arrived at the campsite. It reminded Edward of he and Bella's first date when they went hiking. The memory made him smile as he helped his fiancée out of the truck. Emmett started barking orders. Edward and Jasper set up Alice's tent which was more like a luxury villa. Emmett single handedly set up the other two tents. There was a smaller two man tent and a large 6 person tent. Bella started dragging her and Edward's stuff to the two man tent.

Edward's worst fears were realized when he noticed Emmett scowling at him. Edward had never been so interested in nature. He started taking in the beautiful view like he'd never been outside before. Anything to avoid Emmett's stare. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Emmett bending down and talking to Emily. When he stood back up, he had a smug look on his face. Emily came running up to Edward excitedly.

"Daddy says I can sleep in Bella's tent!" she squealed.

"Oh he did?"

"Yes, as long as you say it's okay." Emily looked up at Edward full of hope and joy.

"Well, I think it might be a little crowded." Edward said uncomfortably.

Emory overheard the conversation and whined, "Daaaaaaaaaad, I want to sleep in Uncle Edward's tent too."

"No problem slugger. You guys can have the big tent. Dad and I will take the twofer." Emmett hollered.

"No way. Have you ever tried to sleep near Emmett? It's like a fog horn going off every three seconds with his snoring. I'd rather sleep under the stars."

"Sleep with us grandpa!" Emily started jumping and down. "It's a slumber party!"

Edward smiled half heartedly at Charlie who could clearly see the feigned excitement on his face. Charlie laughed and slapped Edward on the shoulder. "Let's go get the rest of the gear, son."

Emory and Emily ran to tell Bella the good news. She tried to tell them no, which reduced Emily to tears. Edward knew she wouldn't be able to resist the tears, and like he predicted, she quickly gave in and agreed. Bella got her wish. She would be in the same tent as Edward - along with two small children and her dad. The trip was sure to be full of romance.

They got everything unpacked and settled. Jasper and Charlie got started putting food together, Emmett played with the kids, and Alice got to work decorating her palace. Edward and Bella walked toward the lake that was less than fifty yards from their campsite and started skipping stones in the water.

"So how do you feel about everything with Charlie now?" Edward asked once they were alone.

"Really good. I can't explain it. It's like this cloud has lifted. I want to understand everything that happened with my mom, but not yet. Right now, I just want to be here."

"I want you to be here too." Edward said grabbing her hand and then pulling her to him. Their bodies were flush against each other and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment smiling before Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss. They broke apart when Edward was hit in the head by a Nerf football.

"Hey, knock it off, you two," Emmett yelled. "Don't forget about how Father Obrien used to always tell us to leave room for Jesus!"

Bella sighed against Edward's chest and he rubbed her back a few times chuckling before she let him go. That night they sat around the campfire all feeling a bit ill from over dosing on s'mores. Emily was sitting on Bella's lap, and Emory was leaning on her arm. Edward loved seeing her with the kids, and for the millionth time he suppressed the ache in his chest that always came when he thought about the fact that they wouldn't be able to create a life together. Edward hoped they would adopt, but something about that still didn't seem quite the same.

Emily's eyes were closed, and Emory looked tired too. "I think I better take these little cuties to bed," Bella said. She stood to carry Emily to the tent. Edward started to stand to follow her with Emory, but Alice jumped up. "I'll walk with him. I'm getting tired, and I want to read some."

Bella looked at Edward and shrugged. Edward looked at Emmett who was giving Edward a look that told him not to dare trying to make out with his sister while his kids were in the tent. Edward smiled at Bella and settled back into his seat.

"Just us guys now," Emmett said stretching out with a satisfied look on his face.

The four of them sat around silently so long that it started to get awkward. "So how's business these days Edward?" Emmett finally asked.

"Good. It's good," Edward answered. "How's the restaurant?"

"Oh same old same old," Emmett said. "We're thinking about adding some seafood items to the menu."

The three men shook their heads like they were interested.

"Hope we'll catch some big ones tomorrow," Charlie said.

"I haven't fished in years," Jasper said.

"No, kidding." Charlie said. There was another awkward silence.

"I love this. Sitting under the stars, listening to the night, bonding," Emmett said.

"Yep," Edward said.

"Uh huh," Jasper said.

"JASPER I NEED YOU!" Alice yelled from their tent. Jasper jumped up and jogged to the tent. The other three sat in silence until he came back a few minutes later.

"What did she need?" Edward asked.

"She wanted me to zip up her sleeping bag. She was getting cold."

The three men snickered and Jasper rolled his eyes. Less than a minute later, "JASPER!"

"Yes dear?" he yelled back.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure thing." Jasper jumped up and ran back toward Alice. When he came back he did not escape the ridicule of his companions.

"Jasper, I need you to jump up and come running the second I say so!" Emmett said in a girly voice.

"Jasper, I need you to run around in circles," Charlie chuckled.

"Jasper I need you to go to the store and buy me some tampons," Edward added.

Jasper didn't look the least bit embarrassed. He shrugged and sat back down. "Jasper!" Alice called for the third time. He jumped up and jogged back to the tent. He was gone for longer this time.

"That guy is so whipped," Emmett said.

Edward let out a quiet laugh that got Emmett's attention. "You got something to say, Cullen?"

"You're making fun of Jasper, yet I've noticed you are quite attentive to your own wife as well," Edward said and took a long drink of his soda.

"It's all about letting her think she wears the pants," Emmett said, and Charlie shook his head.

"So, when she told you that you were not allowed to play basketball anymore on Sundays, you agreed because you're really the one in charge?" Edward challenged.

"Something like that," Emmett mumbled.

"Men, I haven't been married for over fifteen years, but I can tell you one thing. If you're woman isn't happy, nobody's gonna be happy. Jasper seems like a smart man to me." Charlie said.

Edward and Emmett nodded at Charlie's wisdom. Jasper came back a few minutes later with an easy grin on his face. He seemed a bit flushed and his shirt was disheveled. He sat down in his chair, opened a drink, and smiled. "So worth it," he said before taking a drink.

Edward was used to Jasper and Alice's antics, but the thought of his sister… well it still made him feel ill.

"So Edward, are you looking forward to marrying my daughter?" Charlie saved Edward from himself.

"More than anything in the world," Edward said.

Emmett and Jasper chuckled. "What?" Edward asked defensively.

"More than anything," Emmett said in a feminine voice.

"Anything in the whole world," Jasper mocked.

Edward was about to argue, but they were right. Bella had turned him into a lovey dovey, flower loving, sighing, romantic comedy watching, head in the clouds girl. "Can't help it," he shrugged.

"Well at least we know you love her," Charlie muttered rolling his eyes a bit.

A few minutes later, Jasper excused himself to go to bed, and Edward followed soon after leaving Emmett and Charlie alone for some father and son bonding. He climbed into the tent and found Emily snuggled up beside Bella with her little arm draped over Bella's back. It was cute, but she was kind of in Edward's spot. He shifted on his feet trying to decide what to do about it.

"Hey," Bella whispered.

"Wanna sneak off into the woods and make out?" Edward whispered back.

"No, silly."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In your sleeping bag?"

"But Emily…"

"Edward, just lay on the other side of her. I'll be right here."

"Okay," he sighed and drug his sleeping bag over to his spot and climbed into it. Emory was sleeping on the other side of the tent near Charlie's sleeping bag. He was snoring.

"Like father like son, I guess." Edward nodded in Emory's direction.

Bella turned on her side so that they were facing each other while Emily slept between them. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Did you guys have fun?" Bella whispered.

"I guess. I was just telling Charlie how much I'm looking forward to marrying you."

"You are?" Bella pretended to be surprised.

"So much they made fun of me for being mushy."

Bella smiled and looked at Edward in that way that made him feel like Superman. He smiled back at her and they just laid there staring at each other and smiling. Edward realized how incredibly cheesy this was, but he didn't care. He loved cheese – American, cheddar, Swiss, Provolone, and Bella.

Their dairyness was interrupted when they heard a low growl coming from outside the tent. "What was that?" Bella shot up.

"I don't know." Edward sat up too and strained to hear anything else.

A few seconds later they heard it again. "Edward! There's some sort of animal out there! It could be a mountain lion or a grizzly bear!"

"I'm sure it's just a raccoon or something," Edward said. Then the growl got closer and louder. Bella grabbed Emily and held her close to her body.

"Edward, the kids!"

"Shhhh. Maybe if we are quiet it will go away."

Emily woke up and said, "Aunt Bella, what's wrong? You're hurting me."

"Nothing sweetie," Bella said but didn't let go of her.

Edward moved near the entrance to the tent and listened. He was just about to unzip it a little bit to peak out, when they heard something scratching the tarp on the other wall of the tent. Bella screamed and her shriek caused Emily to scream too.

"Girls, you've got to be quiet!" Edward knew he had to go out there then and try and distract whatever it was from the tent. Charlie had a shotgun with him, if he could just get his attention from where he and Emmett were sitting. Surely he heard the girls screaming.

Edward grabbed a flashlight and held it like a club. "Stay here," he said forcefully to the girls. Emory was still snoring. He unzipped the tent with his free hand and peaked outside.

"Oh Edward, be careful!" Bella cried.

He didn't see anything. He stepped out of the tent and with a whoosh went flying through the air. He landed on his side and fought to push himself free from the clutches of the wild animal. The wild animal was laughing though as it pinned Edward down. The wild animal was Emmett.

"Oh man, I got you good," Emmett bellowed before standing up and wiping the dirt off his jeans. Edward just stayed on his back on the hard ground glaring at Emmett. For some reason he did not find this amusing.

Emily and Bella peeked their heads out of the tent. Once Bella realized what had happened, she exploded, "Emmett, you scared your daughter half to death. Of all the bad parents in the world, you have got to be the most selfish, stupid, idiotic…"

"Calm down, Bella. It was a joke," Emmett said still laughing. By this time, Alice and Jasper had come out of their tent and were laughing too.

"My dad was the bear?" Emily asked with big eyes.

"Something like that," Bella muttered.

"Dad!" Emily said and shaking her head the same way Rosalie often did when Emmett did something ridiculous.

"You weren't scared were you baby?"

"No, daddy."

"That's my girl." Emmett winked at Emily. Bella sneered at her traitor niece.

Edward finally made himself move from the ground ignoring the hand Emmett offered to help him. He'd hit the ground hard, and he knew he was going to feel it in the morning. Without a word, he walked back toward the tent looking up to meet Charlie's eyes on the way.

"I had nothing to do with this. I'm an innocent bystander." Charlie held his hands up.

Edward nodded in his direction and went back into the tent. He carefully picked up Emily's sleeping bag, moved it to the other side of Bella's and held out his hand to help her back into it. Emily hugged and kissed him on the cheek before letting him zip her up into it. Edward brushed her blonde locks out of her eyes and told her to have sweet dreams. Bella got in her sleeping bag, and kissed Edward on the cheek as well as he zipped hers up. Edward then laid down in the space he owned at Bella's side and reached an arm across her body where it belonged. Instead of resting it on her back like usual, he took Emily's hand on the other side and fell asleep.

The rest of the camping trip was fun for everyone. Bella got her revenge when she managed to push Emmett into the lake. Charlie and Emory bonded over fishing and managed to catch enough for the second evening's dinner. Alice was proud of her propensity for roughing it and bragged about it as she gave herself a pedicure. Edward and Bella snuck off into the woods to make out three times, and only got caught by Bella's father once. Edward would now count that as his most embarassing moment to date, but consoled himself with the thought that it was probably another teenage rite of passage Bella had missed.

Wednesday was full of tears and promises to visit more often when everyone told Charlie goodbye. Alice stood off to the side sobbing like a fool, and Edward wondered if she knew that Charlie wasn't even related to her. Bella held on to her dad for a long time when it was time for him to go. Edward thought even the stoic police chief got a little emotional, but he couldn't be sure.

Edward hugged his future father in law. "So we'll be seeing you in a couple of months for the wedding right?"

"Sure thing," Charlie said patting Edward on the back.

"Oh dad, I forgot," Bella said quickly. "Will you…um, well, will you…" She got tongue tied and embarrassed all the sudden. "I was hoping you would walk me down the aisle with grandpa to give me away. Like one of you on each side?"

Charlie got a huge smile on his face. None of them had ever seen a look so bright coming from him before. "That sounds great!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Mr. Whidbey. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Tori has told me so much about your company over the past two days."

"Please call me Laurent," the man in the expensive business suit said as he shook hands with Edward outside his office. His clothes contrasted the small hoop earrings in his ears, long dreadlocks, and the gold chain that hung from his neck with a small dragon pendant.

"Please, come in and have a seat."

"Thank you," Laurent followed Edward in and sat down in one of two leather chairs in the small sitting area. Tori came in and joined them as well.

"As much as I appreciate you choosing our company for this project, I must say I'm still not clear on why you're firm needs something this… well for lack of a better term, advanced? I can assure you some of the systems we've done for similar brokerages and banks in the past would keep your firm's data from being vulnerable."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you're right, but some of my investors need reassurance that we have the best protection money can buy. Tori assures me that you work on the cutting edge in your field, and can manage to provide me with the technology I've requested."

"Yes, I'm sure this can be done. This is just, well, this is military grade technology we're talking about. It's more than you need. You'll be wasting your investors' money," Edward said honestly.

"Money is not my main concern. What I am able to tell my investors that sets my company apart from my competition is my concern."

"I understand," Edward said while thinking this whole thing was a little silly, but also that if he could pull this off his company would yield significant earnings.

"I'm going to do most of the programming myself, but Tori will be my liason between here and Chicago. She will be flying back and forth when parts of the system go live. She and her team will handle the installation and training of personnel. I'm sure she's gone over the specifics with you, but I wanted to meet you face to face as well."

"I appreciate that, and I look forward to seeing what you come up with," Laurent said standing.

The two men shook hands once more, and said goodbye. Tori remained professional as well and followed Laurent out.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Review or else. I'm not telling you what will happen, and trust me – YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT!


End file.
